


do me the honour (of this favour)

by Peasantaries



Series: Novellas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anchors, Crack-ish, Everybody is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Snark, The Proposal (Movie), and stiles and derek still can't get it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 2009 movie, <em>'The Proposal.'<em></em></em></p><p>Derek is a hotshot businessman, Stiles is his cranky assistant, complications arise, and they fall in love. </p><p>Mostly all in that order.</p><p>**</p><p>  <em>"We are ... getting married."</em><br/><em>All three men at the desk blink.</em><br/><em>Stiles frowns. "Who's getting - "</em><br/><em>"Me and Stiles are getting married." Derek says forcefully.<em></em></em></p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is based on a movie, and I may use some quotes, all rights are reserved for those who produced and created the original work.
> 
> (Hell, I even changed some things, like the sex scene in the last chapter. The directors never took any of _my _ideas.)__
> 
> Also, something about not owning the cast of Teen Wolf? I didn't get the memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kind and wonderful people of the universe! You have come here to read a Sterek-Proposal fusion and that is exactly what you will find - although I have to explain something quickly. 
> 
> I realised there was a lot of switching between Derek and Stiles' roles in movie terms.
> 
> Derek is playing Margaret and Stiles is playing Andrew - although in some 'scenes' it's the other way around, but in the general sense, that's the case. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> I would also like to add a warning to those that there may be some slight themes of bribery/blackmail, and so slight dub-con.

The first thing Stiles does when he wakes is stretch out languidly, sighing in bliss, popping his muscles and burrowing his face deeper into the warmth of his pillow. Then he twists around in bed and reaches over to see the time.

And sees the time.

"Oh. My. God, ohmygodohmygod he's going to kill me he's going-- dead dead I'm dead."

He jumps about wildly, flinging on his suit and pushing on his shoes and rushing out the door.

He makes it to the coffee shop in less than the nick of time, and almost bursts into tears when he sees the queue.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouts. Stiles rushes up to the counter as Isaac hands him over two coffees.

"You're a life saver you have saved my life such great deptitude - "

"Uh, Stiles? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Always." He shoots Isaac a smile and is off again.

He rushes past rush hour traffic and rushing people with rushing lives and JE-SUS _FUCK_ someone has just crashed into him and spilt his bosses coffee _all over him_. Everywhere.

"Oh shit ohshitohshitohshit damn damn damn damn burning." As he finally makes it into Hale Publications.

He rushes up to Boyd in his cubicle and gestures to get his attention before saying, "I need the shirt off your back. Literally." Boyd takes one long look at him before he says, "You own me."

"Everything. Anything. Magical unicorns. Flying pigs. Hurry!"

They swap briskly and Stiles just, just, just makes it into his bosses office as he sees him walk up the aisle, and straightens, getting into position, with his coffee and his papers. Derek brushes past him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hale, you have a conference call in thirty minutes - "

"I know." Derek replies as he grabs his cup with one hand and picks the papers Stiles is holding with the other.

He flicks through them distractedly and sips his coffee. He settles into his chair.

"Staff meeting at nine." He says belatedly.

"Did you call. What's her name. The one with the, uh, the smell. Smelly perfume?"

"Janet?"

"Yes."

"I did. I told her if she didn't get her manuscript in on time, you wouldn't give her a release date. Also the Department of Supernatural Forces called, they said that it was imperative you speak with them - "

"Cancel the call, push the staff meeting to tomorrow, also get a hold of PR and get them to start drafting a press release, Frank is doing Oprah."

"Wow." Stiles says, surprised. "Nicely done." They've been tailing this guy for months. 

"If I wanted your praise I would have asked for it." Something ticks in his clenched jaw and he turns around in his chair to go to his computer.

Stiles takes that as his cue to leave. And he's walking. He's walking. He's nearly there. So close. 

"Who is Isaac, and why does he want me to 'call him'?"

He stops.

Derek looks down at his cup and back to Stiles, frowning, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Stiles freezes. Derek watches, one brow staying perfectly perched.

"Because uh. that." He point. "Was originally my cup." Stiles explains, grimacing.

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?"

"Because yours spilled." Stiles winces.

Derek takes a considering sip. "So you drink, cinnamon chai decaf latte with low fat whipped cream?"

Stiles falters. "It's like Christmas." He says weakly.

"Or - you drink the same coffee as your boss so that if you spill it, you'll have a replacement?"

"Pretty smart." Stiles replies.

"Or pathetic."

" _Or_ smart."

Derek frowns again, making a face as if tasting sour lemon.

"Right. Come with me."

Stiles trips trying to catch up. They pass by the main section, and Boyd glances up to Stiles sharply. Stiles waves a hand at his throat, and Derek turns around in his walking and flashes Stiles another eyebrow, looking pointedly at Boyd's shirt.

"Haha ha." Stiles laughs nervously.

Derek turns back around and enters an office. Stiles is hot on his heels.

"Harris, you're fired." Derek starts as soon as the door is closed.

Harris looks up from his computer with an expression of pure shock. "Excuse me?"

"I asked you a dozen time to get Frank to do Oprah, and you didn't do it."

"I told you that was impossible, Frank hasn't done an interview in twenty years."

"Funny. I just got off the phone with him. Franks in." Harris splutters.

"You didn't even call him, did you?"

Harris glares, teeth grinding, but otherwise stays silent.

"Well, then. I'll give you two months to find another job, and then you can tell everybody you resigned."

Stiles rushes after Derek, shell shocked, as usual. This is just an average morning as Derek Hale's assistant.

"Uh." Stiles says.

"Keep up, I need you to pick up my lunch at three, I need you to make an appointment with a potential client, also I need my dry cleaning delivered to my apartmen - "

"You ASSHOLE!" Harris storms out of his office, waving a finger towards them.

Stiles stops, absolutely horrified. Derek let's out a little bored sigh, stops walking and crosses his arms.

"You can't do this, you can't! I'll revoke your rights! _I'll_ fire _you_."

Everyone in the building is turning to look at them. Derek stands, aloof and indifferent.

"Just wait! Just you wait!" He stalks back around and barges into his office.

Derek stands for a second, waiting, before moving on. "Okay, so did you get all that? Stiles?" He clicks his fingers. Stiles rushes up.

 

*

 

Stiles has worked at Hale Publications for three years. His original career plan was to be promoted to editor and then hopefully publish a few books of his own. He's wrote a few articles for magazines and newspapers, but his ultimate dream is a solid, real book in his hands, something he can hold, and think, _I did that_.

He was almost finished his first novel.

Until he met Derek Hale, executive editor in chief. His first day here, Stiles was assigned as his assistant, being told that he would soon move up. Three years later, no such luck.

It's alright some days. He's come to know the people in the office, and become really good friends with them; Erica and Boyd in PR, Scott at the reception, Allison in journalism and Lydia in marketing and finance. They really are like a second family unit.

And then there are other days, when Derek will come in and not speak at all, is closed off, stoic, dismissive.

What's sometimes worse, is when Derek does talk, however. Derek doesn't understand human emotion. He is sometimes so harsh, so unsympathetic, so utterly robotic, that it boils Stiles' blood and gets his heart pounding.

Really, sometimes Stiles believes he must have the worst boss in the world. It couldn't get any worse. Really.

 

*

 

Stiles knocks politely on the door.

"Just give me a few days, I'll call some people - " Derek is saying calmly.

"We can't give you anymore time, Mr. Hale. You said last year you would find an anchor, and now you've resorted to irrational actions, firing - "

"Look - "

"Sir. Mrs Rowling is on the line, - " 

"Can't you see I'm busy, Stiles?" Derek turns and shoots Stiles a polite look. Stiles knows that look. It's his closest to being pissed off.

"I know, I know, I've told her that you're otherwise _engaged_ , but. She insisted. So." He bows out.

Derek seems to get this manic glint in his eye. "Stiles." He says pleasantly. Dread coils in Stiles' spine.

"Could you, come." He beckons with his head. Stiles stalls, blinking.

"Come here." Derek hisses. Stiles creeps up, one wary foot over the other. As soon as he's close enough, Derek reaches out and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, gentlemen. I do understand the predicament, I do, uh. But I think there's something... You might like to know." He pats Stiles on the chest.

"We are ... getting married."

All three men at the desk blink.

Stiles frowns, "Who's getting - "

"Me and Stiles are getting married." Derek says forcefully.

"We ... "

"We're getting married."

"Getting ... "

"We're engaged." Derek smiles.

"Isn't he your secretary?" The man sitting in the middle of the desk asks.

"Assistant." Stiles corrects, although he's not even sure why.

"Executive assistant, secretary - titles." Derek laughs. "But you know...Wouldn't be the first time, one of us, uh, fell for our assistants, right Edwin?"

One of the men turns to give an inquisitive look to the other, who is gaping at Derek.

"So, yeah. The, uh, the truth is." Derek starts. "The truth is. You know, Stiles and I. We, we're just two people. Who weren't meant to fall in love. But did." He says simply. "We did."

"No. No."

"We fell in love."

"Nuh." Stiles repeats dumbly. 

"But for how long? Since when?"

Derek just smiles pleasantly, and answers after a minute of clear thinking.

"All those. Late nights at the office. Weekend book fairs." 

"Nu nu."

"Just. Something happened."

"Something.. Something is happening." Stiles mumbles.

"Tried to fight it. Tried. But can't, uh, can't fight a love like ours."

Derek leans in and pats him again. Stiles misjudges and purses his lips. They both miss and bump into each other. They straighten quickly.

The two men look bewildered.

Derek continues. "So are we good? With this? Are you happy? Because." Derek gestures to himself and Stiles. "We are. Happy. So happy."

"Hah - "

"Derek." A man says. "It's terrific. Just make it legal." He holds up a hand, and his wedding band glints.

"Oh, right! Yeah." Derek points to his own finger. "Well then, we both need to get ourselves down to the, uh, D.S.F office, so we can, work this little mess out."

He jabs Stiles chest to get him to move. "So. Thank you very much gentleman. Thank you." Derek does his teeth clacking thing, and then drags Stiles out the room.

"Gentleman." Stiles repeats, and stumblingly follows.

The walk down the aisle to Derek's office is brisk, yet he receives a lot of odd looks, bro fists in the air, knowing winks and disapproving tuts.

He follows Derek bemusedly.

Stiles is oddly quiet before they get to Derek's office. Derek calmly sits down. Stiles calmly, calmly stands. And then. Stiles waits.

"What?" Derek asks.

"So that was. Not. I don't understand what's happening."

"They were going to fire me."

"So naturally I would have to marry you." Stiles states.

Derek sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"When I turned eighteen, like every other werewolf in the state of New York, I was given rights that enabled me to open any business in the world, and run that business. Most werewolves don't take this option, as it comes with a stipulation. You have to marry before twenty-one. I'm twenty six. Thus you can see my dilemma. So we'll get married for the required allotment of time, get a quicke divorce and then things will go back to normal."

"One question. Why?"

"So that the rest of society can feel that werewolves are stable and settled in a loving relationship and less likely to - "

"No. Why _me_?"

"Because if you don't do this, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are. Dead."

Stiles blinks. Derek's gaze is unflinching. He raises an eyebrow, as if 'problem?' And this. This is seriously his life.

 

*

 

Derek and Stiles both amble into the room. It's small, cramped, and dank. "Hello, boys. Take a seat."

They do.

A women with long blonde hair and a pretty face smiles at them. Her badge reads, Kate Argent, D.S.F. agent.

"So. I hear you two are getting engaged!" She claps.

"Excuse me, ma'am? What is this about?" Derek cuts to the chase.

"Oh, just a routine check." She flicks her hair smoothly.

"I only need to file - "

"Congratulations are in order." She winks knowingly.

"Ma'am - "

"So, Stiles! Tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Ma - "

"I hear, you're quite the writer. Left me in stitches."

"Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?!" Derek shouts.

"Oh, I don't know, are you deliberately trying to turn me on?" She drops her voice low.

"This could be classed as sexual assault."

"I won't tell if you don't." She whispers.

" _Oh_ -kay! So this is turning into one of the weirdest, no, _the_ weirdest morning of my whole life, can we please get this over with so I can go home and eat?"

"Stiles, my lunch is at - "

"I'm GOING HOME, Derek. I am GOING. HOME."

They blink for a moment at his outburst.

He lowers himself down quietly.

"Right." Kate shuffles some papers. "So I've been told to interview you in case you two are both thinking about committing fraud in order to allow Mr. Hale to continue working, for he is an unmarried beta werewolf over the age of. Twenty. One."

She finishes, smiling sweetly.

Derek and Stiles blink.

"We received a phone call from a man -"

"That person," Derek interrupts, "wouldn't be a Mr. Harris, would it?"

"Harris, yes." She replies. 

Derek nods. "Ah. Yes. I do apologise for that. Harris is merely a disgruntled former employee, and I can see you are clearly busy, so if you would just give us our next step, well be out your hair and on our way."

"Mr. Hale." Kate starts. "Let me explain to you, the process that's about to unfold. The next step is a scheduled interview. I'll put you both in a room, and I'll ask you every little question that a _real_ couple would know about each other.

Step two; I dig deeper. I look through your phone records. I talk to your neighbours. I interview your co-workers. And if your answers don't match up at every point, then you, Mr. Hale, will have your rights revoked indefinitely, and you, Mr. Stillinski, will have committed a felony punishable of a fine worth $25,000 and a stay of five years in federal prison."

"So." She turns to Stiles.

"Anything you want to." She nods as if she's already won. He's silent.

"Tell me?" She finishes.

Stiles looks over to Derek. Derek resolutely doesn't look at him, but his hands are clenched, and the muscles in his jaw twitch in a familiar manner.

"The truth is, uh, miss. The truth is."

"We're just." He says.

Derek clenches his knuckles harder.

"Two people. Who weren't supposed to fall in love. But did."

He grins and pats Derek on the shoulder slowly.

"We couldn't tell anyone we worked with because we thought it would be deeply inappropriate. And Derek is going up to his family's house in Beacon Hills for the weekend."

A spark of genius hits him. "We were going to tell them this weekend. Yeah, we thought we would surprise them. We've only been dating for about four months, but because we've known each other for three years, we just wanted to go for it."

Derek is staring at him. He ignores it for smiling genially at Kate.

"Okay." She laughs. "I see how this is going to go. Well then! I'll see you both, eleven o'clock on Monday morning for your scheduled interview. And your answers better match."

She grins wickedly.

"I'll be checking up on you."

 

*

 

They walk out of the room quietly. Once they're in the street, however, the adrenalin leaves Stiles in a rush.

"That was clever," Derek says distractedly, already on his phone. "The whole, my parents thing, genius. You know you're not actually coming right? Stiles?"

"I'm not doing this." Stiles says and walks away.

"Wh! Stiles!" Derek rushes after him. For once.

"No, Derek. There's not enough money in the world, or threats of firing, that's going to make me risk five years in jail."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. They won't actually take in a human. You've got. Immunity."

"No, Derek, again, I don't. My dad's a sheriff. Everything she said is legit."

"Okay, so - "

"I'm done, Derek! I'm so done! I'm not doing this anymore!" He storms off.

And he's nearly all the way down the street.

He's doing it.

"I'll make you editor!" Derek shouts behind him.

Stiles pauses. He rewinds his feet.

"I'll make you editor." He says again. Stiles stares at him. "Just after - "

"No!" Stiles yells. "Make me editor, immediately," Stiles thinks.

"And publish my manuscript; twenty thousand copies, first run."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty or I walk."

"Fine." He growls.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Derek snaps.

"Propose to me." Stiles says sweetly.

"Excuse me?" Derek squeaks. It's intensely satisfying.

"Don't expect me to marry you without a proper proposal."

Derek grinds his teeth. "Will you marry me." He states.

"Uh-uh-uh." Stiles wags a finger. "Down on one knee."

Derek sighs explosively from his nostrils. Then he bends down kneeling, and pulls a leg up from beneath him, resting his elbow on it.

"Marry me." He sighs, annoyed.

"Mmm." Stiles purses his lips in comcentration. "I'm just not...feeling it."

"Stiles I swear to God - " 

"Hey, this was your idea. I don't need to do this. So. Nicely, please."

Derek growls. Then he takes Stiles' hand.

"Stiles, my sweet, sweet love." He says. Stiles throws a hand to forehead.

"Would you please, with cherries on top, do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Okay." He answers simply. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll do it. See you tomorrow."

Then he whips his hand out of Derek's grip and walk away. 

Derek stumbles and falls flat on his face.


	2. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, but I'll always update!

"So. There's been a slight a change of plan."

"Derek. It's literally five in the morning."

"Yeah, and?" Derek pants.

"What. What are you doing?"

"Working out, Jesus, Stiles get your head out the gutter."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Werewolf senses."

"We're on the phone!"

"Okay. The change of plan."

Stiles groans, and sits up in bed. "It can't get any worse."

"So. I realised my parents wouldn't really be able to lie to the D.S.F. I mean, Laura would start laughing and mum would just - Right. So. The change of plan, is you coming with me for the weekend to my parents house, and us pretending we're in love."

"Oh my God." Stiles says. "Oh. My God."

"What?"

"It can get worse. It actually can." 

"I'm not having much fun either." Derek grumbles.

"Newsflash; this was still your idea."

"Edit; your getting a promotion and a published book out of this."

"Remind me why that still makes this tolerable."

"Ugh Stiles!" Derek suddenly shouts, and Stiles startles away from the receiver with the vehemence in his tone. "We both know you're going to go through with this anyway, so can you just stop complaining?"

Stiles hangs up. A second later, it rings. 

"Oka - "

Stiles hangs up again. He starts to smile.

It rings again. He waits a moment. He answers it slowly.

"Stiles." Derek growls.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My phone must have jus - " He hangs up again. He purses his mouth.

It rings a third time, and Stiles let's out a giggle. He muffles it, and answers.

"OkaysothatwasrudeI'vehadalongdayandI'mverytired."

Stiles sniggers into his fingers. 

"Stiles? Are you there?"

He's having way to much fun with this. 

This might just be tolerable.

*

"Where exactly is Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks as Derek puts his hand luggage in the overhead department.

Derek's t-shirt lifts up with stretching and Stiles gets a lovely view of his happy (hairy) trail.

"Wow wow wow!" Stiles shouts and pulls Derek's shirt down. Derek startles.

"Dude! This is a PG rated flight."

Derek looks down. "It's skin."

Stiles frowns bewilderedly. "What, is your dick plastic or something?"

"Okay, I've totally lost the conversation now."

"I asked, where is Beacon Hills?"

Derek makes a face at him. "No you didn't."

"I did, you just didn't hear."

"Pretty sure I would have heard."

"Maybe you were distracted."

"Maybe you just didn't say it."

"Maybe - "

"Hey, man. I heard the guy say it. Can you just shut the hell up."

Stiles shoots him a smug look. Derek glares at the stranger twisted around in his seat.

"Must've whispered it." Derek mutters.

"But werewolf senses?" Stiles asks innocently. "I mean, I thought you told me you had advanced - "

"Oh, not you."

Derek shoots Stiles a smug look. Stiles glowers.

"Beacon Hills is in Alaska." Comes the delayed answer.

"ALASKA!?" He yells, aghast. Derek sighs.

*

Stiles jostles Derek awake. 

"Derek." He whispers. "Derek."

"Ngh." Derek pushes up off the seat and looks around groggily. 

"We need to match up our answers."

Derek blinks. He scrubs his eyes, straightens, and says, "What?"

"Our answers. We need to make sure our stories work. I mean - are realistic. They've given us a booklet of everything they're going to ask, but they'll want to know how we got together. So we need to make it up."

"Now?"

"When else?"

"Stiles, its." Derek glances at his clock. "About one?"

"Well seeing as I'm going to be playing the loving fiancé for a whole weekend, I might be a bit busy."

Derek sighs, a tired, defeated sigh.  
"Right, go."

"We met June 5th 2011 when I was made your assistant. 3 years later, I'm still here. Something has to have happened between then. Okay, so here's our story. When we met, you found me extremely attractive but couldn't - "

"Woah there!" Derek interrupts. "Why am _I _finding _you _attractive?"____

____"Because this is how it's going to go, and if you can't take it, I'm out."_ _ _ _

____"Honestly, Stiles, that loses it's affect after the fifth time."_ _ _ _

____"You wanna try me?" He asks._ _ _ _

____Derek looks at him for a moment. "Fine." He huffs._ _ _ _

____"You found me extremely attractive but couldn't do anything because you were my boss and it would be extremely inappropriate."_ _ _ _

____"You do like the word extremely."_ _ _ _

____"So I was incredibly curious as to why you were being a exceptional asshole, as was every other colleague of mine, thus I confronted you one 'late night' in the office, and you took me in your arms and said, 'Oh, Stiles, my torment, my world, I am deeply, truly, irrevocably in love with you, and I shall never be happy until you are mine!" And I swooned with shock and decided to indulge your fantasies, and here we are."_ _ _ _

____"Stiles." Derek starts. "And I mean this in the sweetest way possible, because I know how you would love for that to be the case, but that won't work."_ _ _ _

____"Well, do explain."_ _ _ _

____"You see, darling, if you told that story to the D.S.F, I'm afraid they wouldn't believe it."_ _ _ _

____"Oh really? Because I'm the scrawny assistant and you're the successful business man and the only way we could be together is if I - "_ _ _ _

____"No. Because you're story, touching as it was, makes it pretty obvious that we don't like each other."_ _ _ _

____Stiles folds his hands down on his lap and huffs._ _ _ _

____"Okay. Right. Let's just, push aside our love story and the D S fucking A -"_ _ _ _

____"D.S.F."_ _ _ _

____"And get the basics straight. Now. I know, basically, everything about you. But you don't know - "_ _ _ _

____"Hold on. You know everything about me?"_ _ _ _

____"Pretty much, yuh."_ _ _ _

____"Oh really?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh yuh."_ _ _ _

____Derek grabs the booklet in his hands._ _ _ _

____"What am I allergic to?" Derek asks._ _ _ _

____"The full spectrum of human emotion."_ _ _ _

____"Ha. Funny. Wrong. What is it?"_ _ _ _

____"You're not allergic to anything Derek."_ _ _ _

____"How do you know? I might've just not told you."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, so are you? Because they'll ask."_ _ _ _

____Derek glares. "No." He mutters after a second. He skims through._ _ _ _

____"Oh, this is a good one. Do I have any scars?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, you're 'pretty sure?'" Derek mimics childishly._ _ _ _

____"Pretty sure; two months ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q switch laser, I, of course googled this, and found out it was - "_ _ _ _

____"Tattoo removal." Derek finishes, mouth tight._ _ _ _

____"But you cancelled your appointment."_ _ _ _

____Derek is silent._ _ _ _

____"So what is it? Floral Skull? Japanese calligraphy? Barbed wire?" He lowers his voice._ _ _ _

____"You know it's exciting for me, to experience you like this." Derek whispers._ _ _ _

____"Thank you." He winks. "You need to tell me where it is, though."_ _ _ _

____"No, I really don't."_ _ _ _

____"They're going to ask."_ _ _ _

____"Actually. We're done with that question. Done. With that one."_ _ _ _

____Derek flicks through and pointedly ignores Stiles._ _ _ _

____Stiles watches for a moment before turning away and huffing._ _ _ _

____"We still need to come up with a get-together story." He states after a few moments of silence._ _ _ _

____"A get-together? Really, Stiles? As if we just suddenly threw everything up in the air and decided to get to - "_ _ _ _

____"Okay, you know what, this attitude isn't helping us get any farther - "_ _ _ _

____"Well if you were able to phrase things in the appro - "_ _ _ _

____"You take offence to the LITTLEST things I'm not even - "_ _ _ _

____"If you would just stop being infuria - "_ _ _ _

____"Jesus people!" Someone shouts from behind them. "Gonna shut up!"_ _ _ _

____They silence. Stiles glares at Derek. Derek glares at Stiles._ _ _ _

____"See, you just - " he starts, but the guy hisses again. They fume quietly._ _ _ _

____Derek rips a pen out of his chest pocket and writes aggressively. A minute passes, and he hands it to Stiles._ _ _ _

_OKAY SO THE DAMN STORY WHICH THEY PROBABLY WON'T ASK ABOUT EITHER WAY IS THAT WE BOTH GOT FED UP OF ARGUING SO TRIED TO BE CIVIL BECAME FRIENDS AND THEN WHAT TYPICALLY HAPPENS; WE FELL IN LOVE. ___

______Stiles feels a small feeling blossom in his rib cage, like a flower. He smiles slightly and takes the pen._ _ _ _ _ _

_Okay. How? ___

________Derek takes one look at his note and sighs violently, going for the pen, but Stiles grins and shakes his head. 'Joking.' He mouths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek stares at him before falling back on the headrest and turning to sleep. His mouth ticks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they're landing, Stiles looks out into the crowds outside the airport, and grins when he sees an exuberant family holding up DEREK HALE._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He snickers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek is enveloped by his family as he lands, and he actually let's out a wide, genuine smile. A young women also embraces him for a moment, and gives him a familiar eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles ambles up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Derek's assumed mother exclaims as she pulls him into a hug. His eyes widen to Derek as he grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now." She says worriedly. "Do you prefer to be called Stiles or satan's tiny minion? We've heard it both ways. Actually, we've heard it a lot of ways."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I." He fumbles, glaring at Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mum's just joking. I'm Laura, Derek's sister." The women who had hugged Derek comes over with an extended arm. He clasps her hand and she gives him a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll admit I was surprised when Derek told us you were coming, but now it all makes perfect sense." She grins wickedly, not unlike Kate Argent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek drapes an arm across Laura's shoulders, squeezing. "Okay! Let's get moving!" He steers her around. Derek's mother latches onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm so happy he's finally found someone like you, Stiles. On and on he goes about you, day and night, never stops. At first we were a bit concerned, and then out of the blue he calls to say you're coming this weekend! But seeing you now, I understand. Such a smart young man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, mrs." He swallows with difficulty. "Hale."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please, call me Talia."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles simply nods silently, too overcome to answer. He grinds his teeth at Derek's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles clambers out of the truck, looking up expectantly, only to be greeted by a dock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pales._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, Derek?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek pauses in trailing their cases towards the boat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yuh." He pants. He throws down their luggage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Derek!" He hisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" Derek snaps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm not getting on that boat." He motions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, you don't have to. See you in a few days." He climbs down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Derek!" He whispers. "You know I can't swim!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hence. _The boat. _" He states.__

__________Stiles huffs. Derek jumps down swiftly, and holds his arms out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Come on!" He shouts up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles sighs and puts his foot on one ladder. He freezes as it creaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek makes an impatient noise. "Alright alright!" His voice wobbles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Need help." Derek places a hand on his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hand. Off. Ass." He grins his teeth, heat suffusing his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What, here?" Derek moves his hand to his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Off." Stiles growls, hair growing damp at the collar with flushed embarrassment. Derek's large hand is hot through his denim, and although he knows it's a distraction technique, he can't quite seem to remember what he needs to be distracted from.__________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And then he's down. He looks at the wooden panelling beneath his feet in surprise.__________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Congradulations. I'm a hundred years old." Derek remarks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles straightens and climbs aboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stiles is too busy trying to _survive _to notice where they're going, so he doesn't notice until the last minute.__

____________He puffs as he drags his luggage across the pier, and blows the hair out of his eyes. He pauses with his suitcase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh my God. You're rich." He murmurs as he gazes at the mansion in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm not rich. My parents are rich." Derek huffs, moving on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, you know what, only a rich person would say that." He scoffs and catches up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, Derek!" A group of people call over in the gardens. A women waves an arm, smiling sunnily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh! Hi!" Derek calls back, oddly shy. "Mum, what the hell is this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Talia looks over innocently. "Just a little welcoming party, is that a crime?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Just fifty of our closest friends and family, and _all _excited to meet _you _." Laura winks.____

________________"Oh, ah." Stiles articulates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"A party - no. No." Derek says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, come now!" Talia teases. "We haven't seen you in a couple of months, we're just happy to have you home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek growls, but it sounds strangely content in a way. He bumps heads with his mother and they rubs cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles blinks. "Uh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Laura waves. "Werewolves." She whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek rolls his eyes and does his bumping thing to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They move along. Stiles is still frozen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come on, hurry up." Derek says. "My mother's moving faster than you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles sighs and hauls himself forwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Put your back into it!" Derek calls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles grits his teeth, quickens and joins him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The tables are lined with trays of food. The house is immaculate, wooden panelling and chandeliers lit. The room is filled with people, who all rejoice as they enter. Derek is pulled this way and that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's so nice to see you again! And you, Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Good to finally meet the elusive Stiles!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Derek! Glad to have you home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles manages to drag him into the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Why didn't you warn me you were some kind of Alaskan werewolf Kennedy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It never really came up in conversation." Derek gives him his sour expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well I would have been prepared for this bombardment of - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Okay, okay, okay. You know what, this constant, constant... Bickering has to stop." Derek whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"People need to believe that we're in love, otherwise this won't work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ah, yes, so you can announce our engagement. When is that, again?" Stiles tilts his head to smile up at Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek sighs. "I will."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm sure." He says sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek narrows his eyes in a glare. "I will." He repeats, challenging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles grumbles. "Well you figure that one out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And goes to enjoy the food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He doesn't know where to start. There are delicate pastries, and finger foods, and little chocolate pieces, and fruits, and nuts, and savoury snacks. Mini sandwiches! Stiles rushes forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He's halfway through his third when he hears Derek's booming voice in the main hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Uh. Ladies and Gentleman! I have a very important announcement to make!" There's answering silence. Stiles pauses chewing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Stiles and I are getting married."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles spits out the food in his mouth all over the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He gasps, and scrambles for a napkin. Stiles hurriedly wipes as he hears talking in the other room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Honey? Where are you?" Derek calls. Stiles curses and takes a hurried sip of water. He slowly takes steps towards the doorway, and rounds it warily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"There he is!" Derek exclaims. Stiles gives him a bewildered expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come on down here!" He beckons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles makes his way over, and suddenly clapping begins, until the whole room is in uproar. He comes to stand beside Derek as he holds an arms out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, uh, okay." Stiles smiles at the exuberant faces. Talia rises from her seat and stands with tears in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Congratulations!" She whispers and encloses them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Let's open the champagne!" Someone shouts. A round of applause answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So that was the perfect moment?" Stiles asks. Derek hums and smiles as if he's whispering endearments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Because it was. Perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hmm-mm." Derek says, gazing at him adoringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Derek." Someone says behind them. They both turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Paige!" Derek exclaims, and goes to wrap her in his arms. Stiles stands awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How. I mean, how are you?" Derek asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, good. Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I didn't know you were going to be here." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well, I was kindly invited. And, now I'm being completely rude." She turns to Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh!" Derek grasps Stiles' forearm. "Stiles, this is my, uh -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Paige, just Paige. So, you're getting married!" She smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah." He nods, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Did I miss the story?" She asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What story?" He and Stiles both reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Of how you proposed!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, yes!" Talia says from the couch. "We've not heard the story!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I actually, would love to hear the story." Laura intones. "Would you tell us, Derek?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek and Stiles both stare. Paige goes to sit on the edge of the settee and watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Actually, Stiles, loves, _loves _to tell it." Derek says. "So maybe we should let him. Do that. I'm going to just, sit here in rapture."__

__________________Derek joins his family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh, okay." Stiles says devilishly. "Wow, where to begin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek laughs and nods. He's a good actor when he wants to be. Stiles is about to test how good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well." Stiles grins. "We were about to celebrate, out first month anniversary."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There are hums from the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"And I knew, that he had been itching to propose to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But he was scared. He was scared, like a little, tiny newborn puppy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There are aww's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So I started leaving him notes. Little hints. Because I knew, he would never have the guts to ask."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Nu, now, that's. That's not really how it happened." Derek interrupts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh?" Stiles inclines his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You see, I, I knew that Stiles wanted to progress, in the relationship. This one's about as subtle as a gun." He points a thumb to Stiles, and people laugh. "So I decided to take him out for dinner - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh, the dinner!" Stiles cuts in. "You should have seen him. I, of course, knew that he was going to propose, but he was none the wiser, giggling and smiling. I decided to humour him, out of the kindness of my own heart - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But he was on edge the whole night, studying my every action, wondering, waiting, on the edge of his seat. Unbeknownst to him, I wasn't planning on proposing over dinner!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________People are looking confused at this turn switching, and flick their eyes repeatedly from Stiles to Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"How could I forget the best part!" Stiles exclaims. "When Derek asked for the bill, I was heartbroken!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________People give Derek disapproving expressions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"As Derek drove me home, I was convinced he was cheating." Stiles nods as people make sympathetic noises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Was a very, very hard time for me." He presses his mouth together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, for _the duration of the drive home, ___I could tell Stiles was upset. But I didn't take him home, you see. I about turned and drove us to a fancy little hotel."

___________________"The Ritz-Carlton hotel." Stiles adds. People gasp appreciatively. Derek smirks smugly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"There was a trail of roses in the foyer, leading up the staircase to our rooms." Stiles fabricates. "I could tell he had been planning it for weeks, months even."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Talia sniffles, but Derek rounds his eyes on Stiles suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"He covered my eyes with his hands, and led my through the door, but I could hear him behind me, choking back the tears."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek opens his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Please, honey. This is my favourite part." Stiles shushes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek clamps his mouth shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"So he pushed me through the room. And a million tiny candles lit the place. The bed was sprinkled with petals. There were about twenty bouquets of flowers, and each one had a little card reading, 'will you marry me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The whole room is caught rapt at Stiles' weaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"And Derek stood in front of me, but he was unable to get the words out. Tears streamed down his face, and he was gasping out soft, soft sobs." Stiles places a hand on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek's mouth thins to a line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"And I was worried it was bad news, that's how hysterical he was. Every time he tried to speak, he would whine and make a small, tiny little howling noise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Talia wipes her eye. The crowd are a mixture of concerned and touched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"So, I, understanding he was too overcome, said yes. And Derek fell to the floor - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I was very happy, the end." Derek finishes forcefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________People stall, but tentative clapping begins. Then the crowd are joyously celebrating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"My, Derek, I never knew you were so sensitive." Talia sniffles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"That was. That was special." Laura adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"What a story." Paige whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Let's see a kiss from you two." Someone says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Give him a kiss!" Another jeers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Laura grins. "Go on, Der."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek stands, laughing. Stiles smiles. They both shake their heads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"No, I - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Not sure Stiles - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________People are clinking their champagne glasses and shouting and cheering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Aw, you." Derek grasps Stiles hand and kisses the smooth skin of the back. Stiles laughs and bows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Give him a real kiss!" "Kiss him like you mean it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek and Stiles close in on one another. The crowd are loudly clapping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Do you want to." Derek nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Just do it. Just do it." Stiles hisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Okay, just."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The lean in and press mouths forcefully. The pull back and laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"That wasn't a kiss!" Laura shouts. "Another!" People are now chanting for them to kiss. Stiles gives Derek an incredulous expression. These are his bloody relatives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek sighs and leans in again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Just do it." He repeats as he closes in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Stiles hums as they press their mouths together again. Derek is stiff and stoic, but continues to press against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Okay." Stiles mumbles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Just keep doing it." Derek answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Stiles grumbles. Derek glowers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________And then suddenly Stiles' mouth softens, and Derek's lips abruptly dissolve with his, and they slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He breathes out a sigh as Derek's hands hold his forearms, but then they brush more gently, Stiles' lips parting. Derek relaxes his grip on Stiles' arms to touch him tenderly, his nose skimming Stiles' cheek as his mouth moves against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________They part. A furrow appears on Derek's forehead as he looks Stiles up and down, and Stiles stares at him with narrowed, calculating eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________They register clapping, and give shaky smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"So, here we are. This is your room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Stiles' eyes widen as they enter, and he circles the room. "Wow." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________It's airy, and open; with windows scaling the length of a whole wall, and a huge double bed in the centre of the room with a couch below it. There's a veranda outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Look at the view." He murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"And the bed." Laura adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Exquisite bed. Exquisite." He says reverently, unsure why his attention has been drawn to it. "So, uh. Where's Derek's room?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek's mother chuckles. "Oh, honey. We not under any illusions, that you two don't. Sleep in the same bed." They all laugh, but Stiles is mostly grimacing and Derek coughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"That's just. perfect." He states. "Because we snuggle. Big on snuggling."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Huge snugglers." Derek nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Well. Goodnight." Taila waves as she leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Night." Laura waggles his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Derek and Stiles stand smiling genially for a moment, before looking at each other. Both tense, expecting an argument, but when nothing comes they let out exhausted, jet-lagged laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Do you want the bed?" Derek extends a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Nah I'm good. You have it." He dismisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Take it. I'll be alright on the floor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"It's your house."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"You're the guest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Exactly, so I should sleep on the floor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"If you were a guest in _prison ___." Derek says. "C'mon. I don't offer these things lightly. Just take it."

____________________Stiles opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Derek suddenly lifts him up and manhandles him onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles gasps for the 0.3 seconds he's in midair and then laughs as he bounces. He flushes even as Derek walks into the adjoining bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles' heart pounds as he slowly smoothes down his hair, looking around the room as he catches his breath, heartbeat hammering. It doesn't slow for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Can you, like. Not look." Stiles calls from the bathroom, adorned in his pyjamas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Do you sleep naked? Because in case you forgot, this is Alaska."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No!" Stiles yells. He looks down at his ratty clothes. "I'm fully dressed!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"And I can't look, because?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Because! I need my. Dignity."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Dignity? Stiles, it's pyjamas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Just look away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There's silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Are you looking away?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Mmm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He jumps out and catapults into the mattress, diving beneath the covers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Breathtaking." Derek says once he's stopped fidgeting and squirming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles resurfaces from the duvet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Thank you." He pants. He fidgets to get into a more comfortable position. He spread eagles out on the bed. He throws himself up on his back. He turns around. He turns the other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Jesus, Stiles!" Derek suddenly shouts. "Cut it out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles freezes in an uncomfortable position, and slowly, slowly settles down. He breathes for a while, acutely aware of Derek at the end of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He stares up at the ceiling for a while. Derek's breathing is very soft. He must have good nasal airways. Stiles' breathing is wheezy and loud. He really needs to check that out. His throat's been feeling quite raw as well. Maybe -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Stiles." Derek growls, his voice gone darker. "Would you please. Sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm not even doing anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek sits up and his head floats at the end of the bed, his unamused green gaze and his tufted black hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're breathing. And your heart rate. is catastrophic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go _die _then."__

______________________"Stiles!" Derek groans, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles is silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Derek flops back down. They're both quiet. He listens to the lull of Derek. He doesn't remember falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. The Truce

Stiles is tiptoeing down the hallway in the house of his fake fiancée and present boss, clad only in boxers, with uncomfortable morning wood, a full bladder, navigating in a strange house full of strangers.

He's cold, lost, and needs to pee. 

Then he hears it. The beautiful rushing sound of hot water. He doubles his efforts towards it, turns the corridor and sees the door.

He chaps quietly. Nothing. He raps louder. There is no reaction.

"Hello?" He whispers. "I need the toilet. Deeply apolog - "

The water stops. "Stiles?"

"Derek! Yes! Can I get in?"

"Wh - I'm in the bathroom!"

"And that appears to be the crux of the issue. I need the toilet."

"Buh! I! You can't use this one!"

"I need in." He repeats. "Could you please - "

"Stiles, use another bathroom." He growls.

"I would! If I could find one! Look, I really need in."

There are dull noises of movement, and then a thud and a curse. He jumps around on the spot in desperation.

"I'm coming would you give me." Another hiss and an angry noise, and then the swooping of towels.

The door opens.

Derek is standing, with a towel held over his hips, not even around them, a hundred and fifty pounds naked wet.

His skin is literally rolling in beads of water, his hair flat, eyes marine against his dark complexion. He stares with a wild, incredulous expression, his hand clenched and hipbones swivelled, toes parted, the tan skin of his forearms bunched.

"Stiles!" Derek snaps. "You needed in?"

"Yes." Stiles sucks in a breath. "Wh, actually, where is the other bathroom?" He inquires, and turns as if to go.

"In the bedroom." Derek says. "Because it adjoins it." The statement comes with a growl added to the end.

Stiles grimaces, back to Derek. "Ah." He states.

"So what are doing, Stiles? Because I'm standing here." Derek huffs.

"I'll just. Okay." He waddles away down the corridor, because he needs the toilet, alright?

It's not until he's having a shower and shampooing his hair does he realise werewolf. Werewolf with supernatural senses.

He thunks his head against the tiles.

*

Breakfast is a quite affair. Stiles reaches for the jug of orange juice, and Derek glares at him. He makes a 'what' face, and Derek attempts to portray something with his eyebrows. Stiles blinks. Derek sighs long-sufferingly. He opens his mouth to retort, and then stops.

"Wait." He says. "What are your wearing?"

Derek looks down. "Clothes."

"Leather jacket?" He says dumbly. "You're wearing a leather jacket? What is the need for a leather jacket?"

"You do like to repeat things-"

"Why do you always do that when I say some - "

"Maybe if you said it _once_ -"

Talia clears her throat. They stop with a snap of their jaws.

"Toast?"

Derek puts on a blinding smile.

*

When Stiles gets a minute alone, he calls into the living room that he's just popping out for some fresh air, comes back and calls he's just getting a coat, calls goodbye, makes it outside, and calls Scott.

"Scott, I can't do this. I can't I can't I can't." He hisses furiously once he's made it some yards away, trailing through the forest, the wet leaves squelching under his boots as he tries to get as far away from the house as possible.

"I've just had the most uncomfortable morning of my life, following the most uncomfortable day, wherein I had to create a proposal story and was forced to make out with my boss. Derek has bickered non stop. Is it possible to hate someone this much? I think it's getting worse. Anyway, call me when you get this, or text, but I might not get it because of the crappy reception up here in Alaska."

Stiles curses furiously and taps to end the voicemail, fingers numb and breath clouding as he shoves his phone deep into the overcoat.

Just then, a blur of warmth passes him and Stiles whips up to see Derek pass in running gear.

He stands for a moment, dumb-stuck, watching him. He has an odd moment of clarity, _why did he have a shower if he was going to go running?_

And then he reevaluates the situation, and slowly, slowly, places a hand over his eyes.

*

It's not as if Stiles has never looked at his boss before. He isn't blind. He hasn't just suddenly noticed. It's not as if he woke up one day and thought, _'oh._ There you are.'

It's always been a quiet thought in the back of his mind, shoved down his throat and swallowed.

Because they despise each other. There is no amount of anything that could change that.

He's rude, and selfish, abrupt and demanding, so condescending, utterly dismissive. Stiles can't think of anyone who he dislikes more, who riles him to such an extent, who chips away under his skin and buzzes until he explodes.

And yet Derek is attractive. Not slightly, not quietly, no. Derek is blisteringly, agonisingly handsome, quick fire and brilliant in his ideas and his dark, dark dry wit, that shows itself every once in a blue full moon. The way he walks, the way he holds himself--

His bitter, acidic personality.

And still Stiles had seen something yesterday in the way he treated his family. His features had softened, and he'd breathed a sigh of relief. Had been almost affectionate, or as much as one can be when they're Derek Hale.

Why is it him? Why only him? Derek is calmly professional with all his other colleagues, and with Stiles, with Stiles, he.

Some things Derek say can sound so bad in the moment, and yet when he remembers, they're really not, and he doesn't understand why he's so affected.

When he reviews their arguments, they seem so petty and typical and still when Stiles in in one of them, he throws himself to winning.

But he can concede when he's wrong.

*

Stiles trails back to the house miserably.

Talia looks up in surprise and says, 'Oh, I thought Derek said he went out to see where you were.'

And now he feels even worse. He grimaces. 'Oh.'

Guilt is a heavy, hot thing that sits in his stomach, like diary. They both have the same affect on his bowels.

When Derek comes back, he bypasses him to go to the kitchen.

Stiles follows awkwardly, dancing around the doorway before decidedly entering, watching him drink water for a moment.

"Uh. So I'm sorry. About what I said. Or what you heard. On the." He gestures to his ear. Derek turns.

"Alright." He says easily.

Stiles hesitates. "I just. I am sorry."

Derek blinks. "All right." He enunciates.

Stiles stands straighter. "I just. I feel like, if we're going to do this, we need to... Be less at each other's throats. Because it's not going to happen unless we try. We keep - we keep clashing, Derek, and." He leans forward slightly. "We can't make his work if that's happening all the time." He nods.

Derek stops, chest rising and falling slightly, the water bottle held loose in his right hand. He's watching Stiles with an inscrutable expression.

Stiles huffs at his silence. "Look. I'm. Irrational, and hot headed, and I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything. I really don't mean anything I say most of the time, I'm just venting. But what I do know is that if we keep acting like we're at the office, we'll kill each other before we even have a chance at this. Just." He runs a hand through his hair. "Let's try." He thrusts his hand out quickly, and wavers when Derek continues watching him.

"Well." Derek states shortly. He steps closer, right the way up, and clasps Stiles hand.

His skin is warm and yet cold wet with the condensation of the water bottle.

It makes Stiles realise how little they have touched in three years.

And still he's coming closer, as close to Stiles as is conceivably possible, leaning down, his sweat salty and radiating heat.

And then he presses his nose to the underside of Stiles' and pulls away.

He smiles, just the left side of friendly, and Stiles is rendered dumbstruck for the second time today.

Derek leaves the kitchen softly, picking up his water bottle and trotting on his way out.

"Uh - I - Oh -" Stiles stutters. "Kay."

Talia is none too subtly arranging the table cloth in the dinning room. When he comes out, shrugging off his coat to hang on the coat rack, she pretends indifference, but glances up for a moment to catch his eye and give him a soft, fond smile, as if, 'I see what you did there.'

Stiles does not see what he did there.

*

Laura and Talia are taking him out for lunch and a tour around the small village. Derek is staying in to do paperwork and whatever the hell he does away from the office. Probably turn into a pumpkin.

Stiles grumbles and glares as Laura pulls him away, and Derek smiles, shaking his head.

Some cord seems to have relaxed between them, and is no longer pulling and twisting them shouting into each other's faces. It feels like a parallel universe, one with Derek in leather jackets grinning like it doesn't hurt and Stiles cold in Alaska getting fake married.

They take him around the island, and when he begins to get nauseous looking over the rocks, they take him to a little cafe.

They run into Paige, and Stiles doesn't clue in until halfway through his sandwich and he widens his eyes and coughs.

In all of three years, Derek has not once mentioned any notion of being in a relationship. But he doesn't want to pry, and he certainly knows he won't be getting anything out of Derek.

Hell, it was Scott that eventually discovered he was a werewolf, having noticed his schedule and days off during a certain time of the month. Their theory was confirmed when Boyd startled and accidentally bared his teeth when Stiles jumped up on him.

Boyd was taken into Derek's office, and a full twenty minutes later, came out and sat at his desk, stiff and stoic.

Erica rushed to him, and everybody crowded his cubicle, Stiles spluttering profuse apologies, until Boyd shushed him and told them all he was being given a raise for his all year round attendance.

And that was that. Derek never spoke of the issue again, and yet he was tense, a little more distant, a little less willing to ask Stiles to do anything. Stiles understands the discrimination against werewolves, and if he's honest, doesn't really understand it.

They're portrayed as volatile, aggressive, unpredictable, subhuman. The only evidence of this is when they're provoked. It's like hitting someone, repeatedly and relentlessly, and being shocked when they hit back.

So he had been normal. The usual. Snarky, and boisterous, sarcastically genial, and pleasantly professional.

It took a few weeks for Derek to loosen. Maybe nobody noticed, but when you spend all day staring at the uneasiness in someone's shoulder blades it's hard not to see when they start to become easy.

"So, Stiles." Laura interrupts his musings with a sly grin. "I think it might be time for your surprise."

Stiles looks up. "Oh, I thought. It was just lunch, I didn't. Prepare." He frowns, and looks down at himself.

"Oh no, no, no." Talia grasps his arm. "We're giving you a full, warm Beacon Hills welcome."

*

"So what's this surprise?" He finally asks, sliding into the booth and setting down his drink.

"Because if it's this lovely bar, a few drinks and a slow walk back to the house, I will be fully and satisfactorily surprised."

Laura shakes her head, snorting. "No, no. What you're about to experience is one of Beacon Hills greatest treasures."

Stiles looks around. "Really?"

Talia laughs at him. "Just wait."

The lights suddenly come down, and he glances up as everyone in the bar cheers, a spotlight coming down onto the small stage. Music begins, and Stiles glances to anybody for an explanation.

"We figured we'd host our own little bachelor party here, before you go home." Laura tells him, eyes crinkling as she watches him.

"Ah, oh, uh." Stiles nods, clasping his beer in both hands. What is going to happen.

The spotlight focuses on the wall, and a curtain is drawn, to reveal port man, stretched across a chair in a suit. Stiles' expression must speak worlds, because the girls laugh.

"Pablo's the only exotic dancer on the island." Talia leans to him. "But we're lucky to have him!" She laughs, shaking her head. Paige covers her eyes laughing.

He swings down on a short rope, Stiles kids you not, rips off his shirt, and starts dancing across the stage. People are genuinely cheering, rushing across the stage to push dollar bills into his suit pants. "Pablo, over here!" Laura shouts.

"Oh, you know, I'm really - " Stiles attempts. Pablo shimmies over to their booth, and Stiles braces himself, only for Laura to whoop and push her own money neatly into his shirt pocket. She downs her drink, and before he leaves, Talia reaches and lightly taps his bottom as he passes. 

Paige and Laura scream as she rolls her eyes, and Laura runs to him, laughing, and says, "Welcome to Beacon Hills!"

Stiles laughs with her, incredulous, but promptly collapses against the table when Pablo comes near again, and the girls are set off once more.

*

"And then, and then, this, this - old man, it's suddenly revealed, as if this is Hollywood, and I'm just, -"

Derek had his shirt pulled over his face, eyes watering and chocking back snickers.

"Confused, no idea, and - Derek! This is so not funny, your sister cheered - your mother smacked his ass!"

It seems to set him off into more rounds of shaking, the t-shirt falling away, Derek gasping for breath.

"I'm sor-- your reaction." His throat undulates to try to contain his laughter, gulping.

Stiles shakes his head, pressing his mouth against a smile. Derek waves and bends over. "Your disgruntled face was so worth it." He wheezes.

"Wh-- you knew!" He exclaims, enraged, and Derek keens, falling onto the bed Stiles is currently sat on.

Really. Stiles is hardly this funny.

"I swear, if I end up like that in sixty years time, you need to kick my ass and threaten divorce."

"What?"

Stiles stops.

"What?"

"You said - what?"

"I didn't say anything."

Derek frowns.

"You just said."

"I said what?"

"No I know you said what, but before that - " 

"I said what."

"What?"

"What?"

Derek fluctuates his mouth for a moment before stopping. He narrows his eyes at Stiles.

"Okay." Derek states. There's a brief, awkward pause.

"Okay." He repeats. "Well!" Derek gets up and points to the door. "I."

"Yes!" Stiles says. "You need to." He gestures.

"Yes." Derek states. "Alright then." He gives Stiles a scrutinising look, and then leaves.

Stiles flops back down.

*

It's a quiet and comfortable evening. They have dinner in the dinning room, the three of them gathered over the huge expanse of the mahogany table. Stiles is sometimes still overwhelmed by the elegance and grandeur of the house.

Laura and Talia tell Derek about their day out, and they still all seem to find it so funny. Stiles compliments the food, and it seems to go unnoticed in the rapture of Laura's detailing Stiles' very satisfying surprise.

Derek is more at ease that Stiles has ever seen him. His face is so open it's almost hard to look at. Stiles didn't even know he had that many teeth.

And he seems to be the only one eating. The topic moves on from Stiles to Derek and New York and Derek's clients and his mailman and a dog he met on the street. His family are so interested in the littlest minutiae that it makes his chest tight.

"So Stiles, you grew up in New York?"

He glances up and nods."Uh, yup."

Three faces stare hopefully.

"I've lived there all my life." He explains. Everyone keeps staring, so he continues.

"It's home. I mean, I know to you, the noise and the lights, all the buildings must seem so huge. But to me, it's just the same as this little town. To me, this village is what to you, must be the Big Apple."

"I remember when I first came to New York." Derek adds. "Everything was huge. But I suppose it takes time, like anywhere."

"Derek's always loved travelling." Laura tell him. "After University, he was 'places to go, people to see.' You might have to get used to that."

"Oh, what did you study at Uni?" Stiles asks, interested. 

"English lit. And History. Joint honours." He smiles at Stiles.

"That's so cool, I did Literature and Journalism!" Stiles enthuses.

Talia and Laura glance to each other. "Don't you both already know that?"

Derek and Stiles freeze. "Uh." Derek replies.

"It never came up." He answers, which is the truth.

They both frown, but Talia, seemingly convinced, continues the conversation.  

"We were so surprised when you told us you were living in New York." She remembers. "Took up your father's business in the city. 'New York?!' We all said." She laughs. "So far away!"

"But you had an idea, of what you wanted to do, where you wanted to go. I don't suppose anything could have held you back."

Stiles listens. This is probably the only backstory he will ever hear.

"And then you came along." Talia turns to him. "His new, mouthy assistant."

Stiles raises his brows, and Derek turns to him, shaking his head violently. He grins. "Oh, do go on." He gestures.

"'Laura, this little stick wearing a suit literally takes up about two thirds of the space when he's in the vicinity, I don't even know, logically, how he does it, but he does do it.'"

Stiles laughs delightedly. It's nice to hear Derek's frustrations for a change. He looks to Derek, flushed red, and smiles wide, leaning forward to hear more.

"'How do you even talk back with your face?'" Laura intones. "He has a new expression every day. Today was, 'no, no, no that's wrong.' Yesterday's was, 'please stop talking kindly please and thank you.'"

Derek keeps opening his mouth and Stiles waves a hand to stop him, leaning over the table laughing.

"It's lucky he's so pretty otherwise he'd be homeless."

Derek gapes, face frozen. "Ohhhh." Stiles rounds on him, hands splayed over the table.

"This is very, very new information."

Laura leans in conspiringly. "You-"

"Laura!" Derek shouts, high pitched. Stiles erupts in laughter, shaking at Derek's flabbergast, mortified face.

He tosses his head backwards in a parody of flicking his hair, still grinning. "Is that why've you've kept me around all these years?" He flutters his eyelashes.

Derek gawks. Stiles chuckles again, and nudges him with an elbow. Derek looks at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, finally relaxing. Laura watches them both shrewdly.

*

He's woken. Stiles blinks, confused, and tries to find the reason why. Stiles swings his legs over the bed and frowns. The blankets on the floor are mused and empty.

He thinks ahead this time, and shrugs on some drawstring pants and a t-shirt before heading down.

"Hugnn it's freezing. Huggn it's freezing. Huhgnh oh my god it's freezing." He shivers violently and misses a step, tripping slightly to the landing.

He investigates, bouncing up and down to stay warm, and finds Derek in the kitchen, alit in the blue glow of the refrigerator, staring at Stiles with a very unimpressed expression, holding a mug.

"What are you doing down here?" He squints.

"What are you doing, period?"

Stiles stops. "Oh!" He looks down. "Just. You know. Cold."

Derek turns away. Stiles raises his eyebrows, and edges forward. "Rude." He mutters.

Derek seems to be fidgeting with something. He's cast in shadow, and Stiles can't see what he's doing. He glances away, out to the window. He watches the line of trees, lost in thought. Beacon Hills seems to hold a haunting kind of beauty.

Something hot is pushed to his chest, and he looks down at Derek, giving him a steaming mug of. He takes a cautious sip. Hot chocolate. "Thanks." Stiles says sheepishly.

Derek shrugs, coming to lean beside him on the counter top with his mug.

"So what brought you down here?" He asks.

Derek extends a finger from the hand holding his hot cocoa to the window. Stiles follows the line to the sky.

"Oh God!" He exclaims. "I totally forgot! Is it a full moon?"

"Nearly." Derek murmurs, sipping.

He narrows his eyes to the moon, casting light on Derek's profile, throwing his features into high relief. The curve of his shoulder, the dip of his nose. 

"I hate this. I never." Derek huffs. "Some people love the shift, the adrenaline, the. I'm not going to say I don't like it because it reminds me of what I am, makes me feel, I don't know, I just don't. I don't really feel like anything. I'm not myself, but I'm not the wolf yet."

Stiles is quiet.

"I know you don't." He waves. "It's just sometimes hard to sleep." He states. "Like something is pulling at you." He holds out a splayed hand, and turns it this way and that. "Like your centre of gravity has shifted."

They breathe for a while, Stiles still shivering and inhaling his mug, warming his hands.

"So - " he starts, but just then, there's a noise outside, like a snapping.

The table is suddenly digging into his back rather painfully as he's pressed to it, Derek bearing down all his weight.

Stiles jolts in fear, heart hammering, seeing Derek's elongated teeth for the first time, his eyes bled bright blue.

It takes him a moment to notice that Derek's hands aren't on him, his fangs no where near his throat.

His hands are gasped on either side of the counter, caging him in, and his head is turned away and to the window.

Stiles looks.

A raccoon is frozen, with it's arm in midair, out in the garden.

Derek stays tense for a moment before huffing and slowly loosening, bringing his eyes back to Stiles.

Stiles is rigid. He can't seem to unlock his muscles. His arms are cramped holding his cup to his chest.

Derek blinks when he sees Stiles' expression, but his eyes widen and he tenses again.

They stand, both staring at each other, equally as scared.

Uncertainly, Stiles' hand jerks up and he moves it toward Derek's face. He touches his cheek, bumps clumsily with his fingers over the ridge of his nose, the sharp of his incisor.

He's never seen a werewolf this close. Most of his friends who are ones are as normal as - anybody else. It's hard to remember.

Derek holds still, not breathing.

Stiles lowers his hand gently. "Hm." He murmurs shakily.

"What?" Derek breathes.

"It's not so bad." He croaks

Derek frowns. "Why thank you." He says, bemused.

Stiles grins, and feels a sudden, relieved urge to laugh.

He bows, and Derek snickers, shaking his head.

"What time is it?" Stiles changes the conversation.

Derek holds up a wrist, and when it comes up bare, frowns deeply, as if he can't fathom this.

Stiles chuckles, imitating Derek throwing up a wrist and his dumbfounded expression when he can't find his watch.

Derek contorts his lips to stop from smiling. He sniggers, and grinds his jaw, trying not to, but then Stiles grins and they laugh, covering their mouths to stifle the sound.

Derek rolls to the side of him. "Ugh." He wipes a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. Instincts."

Stiles doesn't answer. "Do you want to go back to bed?" 

Derek picks up his mug. "I'll just finish this." He takes a sip. "You can go."

"No I'll wait." Stiles says, feeling tired enough to fall, but he stays, and gazes outside. Derek's shoulder is warm pressed to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been just over a month since I've posted, hopefully it won't be that long next time.
> 
> I know I added some little things in that weren't in the movie, and chapters 4/5 are basically going to be original, but I feel it suits the story better - not rushing everything.
> 
> The tone of the writing I know has changed slightly, but it's still the same plot, so I hope you enjoy!


	4. The Bathroom Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the HUGE delay in updating - I've really, really not been well. I was diagnosed with Crohn's disease, and the steroids I was put on did not work at all, but now I've been put on a new, stronger drug. Hopefully things will start moving along! 
> 
> Enough of the sob story - back to updating! I've been writing a lot recently and decided to expand the plot just a little and give more time for a buildup - hopefully you guys enjoy!

They're leaving this morning, so it's a bit of a rush getting packed and finding everything and Stiles loses his toothbrush but Derek promises they can buy one at the airport can he hurry up? 

They don't buy one at the airport. 

*

He feels oddly melancholic leaving Beacon Hills. It's such a breathtaking place.

"Why did you move to New York?" He asks Derek on the plane.

Derek shrugs, tilting his head. "I just. Well, when I was travelling, I stayed for a day, and it just. I don't know, caught me, being caught up in the city." 

"How?" He leans forward intently.

"It was so. Vibrant. The people were just so different, from what I expected, or what I've ever experienced. I mean, in most countries, you're either a werewolf or you aren't, and yet there, it was just. Everybody, just people, all mingled."

Stiles juts out his lower lip, considering. "I thought nobody cared anymore."

Derek snorts. "Trust me, people care."

"Oh." He states. 

"Not." Derek places a hand on his knee, carelessly reassuring. "Just a lot more than you might think." He says, and turns to his book. Stiles only nods, distracted by the momentary warmth on his thigh.

This. Could be problematic. 

*

"Honey, I'm ho - oh!"

He stops at the doorway, blinking at the people arranged in his living room.

"Who were you talking to?" Scott asks.

"I - no one, I just do that when I come home." He stutters, flushing in embarrassment. "It's ironic - what are you doing here how did you get in?"

"You gave me a spare key." Scott replies reasonably.

"Well that doesn't explain why everybody else -" He flummoxes. "I'm too tired for this." He says.

"We got your voicemail." Allison says gravely. 

"And I think it's outrageous!" Scott stands. "He can't just expect you to go along - it's bribery! It's bribe -"

"Scotty, Scotty, Scott, okay." He holds his hands out. "I was a bit. Jet lagged, when I called you. And I might have exaggerated the situation." 

He pauses when he notices something. "Boyd? What are you doing here?"

Boyd shrugs. "I want my shirt back. Are you really getting married to your boss?"

"Because you don't have to." Allison adds.

"I've printed out some legislation that details abuse in the workplace -" Lydia starts.

"Yeah, we'll go down there and kick his ass! Where is he?" Erica rolls up her sleeves. 

"Alright, I think we all need to calm down!" 

There's a pregnant pause. 

"Okay." He says. "Look, all I need to do is pretend to his family I'm in love with him, get married to him, get an annulment, and then publish my novel." He says.

The silence lasts. "Stiles." Scott says. "That sounds. Are you sure about this?"

He waves them off. "Totally! Totally. Look, no shackles." He shows his wrists. "Honestly, I'm getting a promotion after this, plus my manuscript will be published, and I don't really care about the means because it's up to the critics to make me famous, not the publisher." He says decisively. "Now. I appreciate the concern - euhp!" He holds up his arms to Erica and Scott who simultaneously open their mouths. "I appreciate the concern, I know how this must look. I know it must seem I'm being - blackmailed, but Derek." 

He bites his lip. "Derek is good. He's a good person."

All their faces speak of utter bewilderment.

"Stiles." Scott begins. "Just yesterday you were calling to say you've never hated anybody more."

"Look." He huffs. "I'm - tired. And I was wrong."

"No - something is definitely wrong." Erica says. "You've never liked Mr Hale."

"I." He begins, and sighs. This. Is going to be harder than he thought.

*

Stiles begins with the discrimination Derek faces in being a werewolf, and tells them of the policy that means he has to marry before his twenty first. 

He's mostly pulling at their heart strings, because Erica, Boyd and Scott are all werewolves, but he's still genuinely outraged about the law. 

Then he goes on to how Derek changes around his family - which is not excuse! But he concedes, sheepishly, that he may, possibly, exaggerate the arguments he and Derek have, and that yes, it does take two to argue. 

They comply, grumblingly, but then Erica makes a sly comment about being glad that he is finally able to see the finer points of Derek, and they all laugh, which. Confusing, but he's mostly relieved they're going to let him do this.

*

Monday finds Stiles exhausted and shuffling through paperwork, eyes flickering to Derek occasionally by his desk. When five o'clock rolls around and everybody is packing away their things, Derek comes to loom over him.

"Are you ready?" 

Stiles blinks owlishly, hand stalling. "Ready for what?"

Derek blinks in return. "Stiles? The, uh, test? For our marriage - agreement?"

Stiles continues to gape with his mouth open for a moment before everything rushes back. He stands quickly and starts shoving papers into his briefcase. "Shit shit shit."

"Don't worry. I've done my reading." Derek says.

"No I wasn't worried - wait, what? What reading? Where? On me?"

He taps his nose.

"Derek, what reading? About me? Myself?"

Derek begins walking down to the exit, and Stiles scrambles to follow. He pesters him the whole way there. 

"Reading? You've been reading up on me? Where did you get your sources? Don't trust any of them!"

When they get there, they're shoved into separate rooms so fast he trips up.

The questions are typical of a normal relationship, favourite things and personal traits, until the whole thing veers wildly.

He's asked, "What does Derek smell like?"

His brain stutters, and he thinks he remembers saying, "uh, well, I mean sometimes cologne, but mostly deodorant and then this weird soft smell that can't be explained," and - what. 

That's not even a description of somebody's smell. Normal people say apples or coconut or _actual _smells.__

__But the lady ticks off something and moves on._ _

__"What was the first thing that attracted you to Derek?"_ _

__"I'm sorry - how is this going to match up?"_ _

__"Oh it isn't, this is just checking general knowledge, and then it compares your answers to a recent survey done on couples."_ _

__"Oh. Uh. His - looks, obviously, but then his eyebrows - have you seen those things?"_ _

__She raises hers. "Are they particularly attractive?"_ _

__"No! Hell no!" He laughs. "They're awful! They're huge! Did you not - were you not blinded by them when we walked in?"_ _

__She frowns, seemingly thinking, and then begins to smile._ _

__"See! See! God - and I've told him, Derek, if we're going to this meeting next week you're going to have to do something and he always takes offence, anything I say - sorry." He stops sheepishly._ _

__"No." She says, and writes something down. "I actually - think we're finished here."_ _

__"Oh." He says, and slumps, relieved._ _

__"You can breathe now." She jokes. He smiles, and they get up._ _

__Derek is sitting on the chair with his interviewer, a short smiling man, and they stand._ _

__"You're out early." He frowns._ _

__"So are you." Stiles looks behind him. "Was that supposed to be longer?"_ _

__"Longer than 15 minutes."_ _

__"What can I say." He spreads his hands, "I'm just that good."_ _

__Derek rolls his eyes long sufferingly._ _

__"Okay, so I think you both are good to go." The women smiles at them, "I don't think we'll need any further evidence. Just a record of your marriage in around a months time."_ _

__She begins to look contrite, and licks at the edges of her mouth. "I am, truly sorry about this. It appears some of the members of my team had - doubts, about the validity of your arrangement, simply due to Mr Hale's situation, and on paper it may certainly seem, untrustworthy. But in conferring with my colleague," the man gives them a nod, "It appears there was no issue. I do apologise of behalf of my, um, other colleagues."_ _

__Derek steps in smoothly as Stiles flounders. "Not a problem ma'am." He holds out a gracious hand and she accepts gladly._ _

__It's only as they're walking down the hallway does Stiles chance saying out the corner or his mouth, "Geez, what did you tell them?"_ _

__Derek flicks him on the ear, and Stiles laughs at his uncharacteristic playfulness._ _

__"Really? What did you say I smelt like?"_ _

__Derek colours suddenly. "How did you know they asked that question?"_ _

__"Dude, they asked me that question."_ _

__Derek frowns. "I didn't think they would, because you're not a werewolf." He suddenly looks curious. "What did you say I smell of, then?"_ _

__Stiles shrugs casually. "Just deodorant." He knows he isn't lying, just not disclosing the whole truth. His heartbeat is a steady thrum in his chest._ _

__Derek stares at him before huffing. "How - that's not even -" , he cuts himself off with an amused breath. "Really, only you Stiles, would say deodorant."_ _

__"Oh well what was your answer?" He snarks back._ _

__Derek doesn't answer, just keeps walking, his strides clipping fast._ _

__"Derek!" Stiles half-jogs to keep up. "What did you say?"_ _

__"You smell like grass." He says simply. "I had to say something nice, didn't I? Oh," Derek half-turns to him. "I forgot to say, my whole family are coming this weekend, and they want us to come visit again. Pack extra wools."_ _

__Stiles stops._ _

**_Grass?! _ ****__**

__*__

 _ _The rest of the week passes uneventfully. Well apart from -__

____"Stiles?" Derek's voice is suddenly close by his ear, so close Stiles can feel the warmth of his breath, the heat of his chest like a solid wall behind him. "Did you get that report in?_ _ _ _

____"Yu - yeah, I was emailing it to you right now." He points clumsily and bumps his finger against the screen._ _ _ _

____"Okay." Derek breathes, staying for another moment before moving on._ _ _ _

____It takes a few minutes for Stiles to regain motion in his limbs. The spicy, familiar heat of Derek's cologne lingers in his nostrils._ _ _ _

____\- only this hasn't happened once, but twice since they've come back, and it keeps happening._ _ _ _

____Anytime Derek is nearer than the usual ten yards, anytime he passes into close proximity, he suddenly feels stifled, palms heating up, pulse speeding, breath tangling in his throat. He has no idea why._ _ _ _

____Maybe because he's so unused to it. Derek has never been one for casual contact, and he values his personal space. He can't really remember the times before all this began that Derek would casually lean in, brush his hand against Stiles' arm, but they must have been few and far between. He's not really sure when he started noticing._ _ _ _

___**_*_ ** _ _ _

____Stiles in a good mood today, he has a spring in his step, a click to his fingers. He's refilling by the coffee machine, swaying as he waits, shaking out the sugar packets and stirring. Munching on the piece of toast he snagged this morning, he turns, distracted, and sees Derek staring through the wide, glass panelled doors._ _ _ _

____He's wearing a soft, open expression, almost dazed, head tilted and a grin playing across his mouth. When Stiles catches his gaze he blinks, abruptly, but before he can glance away Stiles is raising a hand and foolishly waving from about two feet away._ _ _ _

____Derek purses his mouth in a smile, giving a curt nod and turning away. Stiles focuses on his coffee, peeking a few moments later to see Derek typing, a flush riding high on his cheeks, lips set in wry twist._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____"Papers on your desk." He says as Derek passes, looking harried, hair fluffed as though it's had hands running through it._ _ _ _

____"Thank you." He says sincerely, and quickly squeezes his shoulder as he strides along. Stiles blinks, ears ringing, still feeling the sense memory of that flippant gesture._ _ _ _

____"Oh Stiles." Allison says when he sees him. He blinks up at her owlishly, still uncomprehending. She gives him a pitying smile._ _ _ _

____"It's fine. I'm fine." He says nonsensically._ _ _ _

____His long dormant, controlled and manageable attraction for his boss has flared to life, along with a new, tremulous feeling in his chest, the pit of his stomach, whenever he catches sight of Derek talking, hands moving, restlessly passionate, or sat slumped by his desk at six o'clock in the evening, scrubbing his tired eyes. Whenever he remembers the graceful arch of his careless smile as he laughs with his family._ _ _ _

____It's fine. He's fine._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____He's not fine._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____"Hi dad." Is the first thing that comes out his mouth, shaky and unsure, when he hears the familiar click of the line connecting, and a voice in his ear saying, "Stiles?" As though he's five years old again._ _ _ _

____"Is that you?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah." He says, and for some reason, tears come to his eyes, blurring his vision hotly._ _ _ _

____"Why are you calling at this time? Is everything okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Hu - " he attempts, but the words get caught in his throat._ _ _ _

____"Stiles?" His dad sounds worried._ _ _ _

____"I miss you." He croaks._ _ _ _

____Everything is changing and moving too fast and he can't understand this mess of emotions in his chest and he really needs his dad right now._ _ _ _

____"Oh, son." Fondness radiates through the other end even as he hears the distinct note of concern._ _ _ _

____He let's him cry, quiet, choked back sniffling, for a few moments, before saying, "You know I'm always here, just a phone call away. And you can visit anytime. It's been too long, we really need to make better arrangements."_ _ _ _

____"I'm getting married." Is what comes out._ _ _ _

____There's silence._ _ _ _

____"Not." He shakes his head, voice clogged. "That didn't sound right. I'm not really getting married."_ _ _ _

____"Stiles, son, you're not making any sense."_ _ _ _

____"I'm getting married to my boss so that he can keep working for the publishing firm. I'm just doing him a favour. We're going to get an annulment straight away."_ _ _ _

____"Derek? You're getting married to Derek?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes - but it's not as bad as it sounds! I - I'm going to meet his family this weekend." He slaps a palm over his eyes, cursing his idiocy and lack of brain-to-mouth-filter._ _ _ _

____"Oh." He hears the punched reply. "This weekend? I thought you might've come by."_ _ _ _

____Stiles breathes for a moment. "Do you want to come with me?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not sure I could get off work, and - "_ _ _ _

____"It's alright, it's alright." He says, even as he feels his chest constrict, rising nausea wind up his throat._ _ _ _

____There's a beat. "I'll be there. Tell me when."_ _ _ _

____Stiles closes his eyes and breathes for a moment against his pillow._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Derek is nervous. He tries to hide his movements, the distracted way he tugs at his sleeves and then rolls them up again, the unconscious tick to his jaw. But Stiles knows - Derek is nervous._ _ _ _

____"Why're you so jumpy?" He hisses as they wait, luggage trailing behind them, at the arrivals gate._ _ _ _

____"I'm not." Derek replies, stuffing hands into his pockets._ _ _ _

____"You - " he begins, until he catches sight of a familiar, scruffy head, warily rounding the corner with his suitcase in tow._ _ _ _

____He's running before he's even aware of it, flinging bony arms around his dad's shoulders and clinging for dear life._ _ _ _

____"Oof." Is the soft exhalation into hair before he feels arms return the embrace and squeeze, lifting his up to his toes._ _ _ _

____"I missed you." He presses his face into his dad's neck._ _ _ _

____"Missed you too, kid." A hand runs down his head. "It's been too long." He says gruffly._ _ _ _

____They part after a moment to find Derek, hunched in on himself and shifting from foot to foot._ _ _ _

____"Dad, Derek, my boss." He extends an arm._ _ _ _

____"I don't know if Stiles explained - "_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, he told me." To his surprise, his dad reaches over and claps Derek on the shoulder. "Isn't right, forcing people into marriages."_ _ _ _

____Derek ducks his head and angles himself into the contact before pulling away awkwardly. He's never seen Derek this unsure of himself._ _ _ _

____"So you told him - right." He nods. "Well my family - they don't know."_ _ _ _

____"They don't know you're getting married?"_ _ _ _

____Derek flushes. "They don't know - that the marriage is a fraud. They think me and Stiles are together."_ _ _ _

____His dad blinks. "And why would they think that?"_ _ _ _

____He swallows. "Because I told them."_ _ _ _

____Stiles grabs his dad's arm. "Look, it's fine, I'll explain everything on the way there, did you pack thermals?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah - I - just what I had? Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Because we're going to Alaska."_ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Stiles orders a packet of peanuts and kicks out his legs in his seat like a child, munching as Derek pushes their luggage up in the overhead compartment, and takes his dad's without a word._ _ _ _

____John shakes his head and reaches, but Derek ignores him in favour of shoving his suitcase in with theirs._ _ _ _

____"Thanks." He says, and Derek huffs. They sit, and there's a moment of expectant silence._ _ _ _

____"Peanut?" Stiles offers._ _ _ _

____"So your parents." John starts. "Believe you and Stiles are together, even though you aren't?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes."_ _ _ _

____"And getting married, even though you both - are?"_ _ _ _

____"Me and Derek are getting married so that he can continue working, but Derek doesn't want his family to have to lie to the authorities so he'll tell them after we've annulled." Stiles glances at Derek. "Or whenever he wants, really. It's his family."_ _ _ _

____Derek gives him a soft smile and a nod, and turns to John hopefully._ _ _ _

____"Okay." His dad says. "So what do you want me to do?"_ _ _ _

____The tense line of Derek's shoulders relaxes._ _ _ _

____"Just - could you please not say anything? Me and Stiles might have to - act up a little, but that's all." He spreads his hands out. "Nothing more. Mostly, I don't think anybody will expect anything other than us being close. I know this may seem - "_ _ _ _

____"Son, it's your decision. I don't like lying to people, but if it's what Stiles wants, then." He looks at Stiles helplessly._ _ _ _

____"Yes." He says quickly. "It's only for a little while."_ _ _ _

____His dad chuckles. "I don't know why you rope me into these things."_ _ _ _

____Stiles pauses, glances down and swallows the burn of hurt. "I just - just wanted to see you."_ _ _ _

___He feels a shake to his shoulder. "Hey. Me too, kiddo. I haven't seen you since Christmas. It's nearly October, that's far too long for your old man."_ _ _

____He laughs throatily. Derek busies himself with the laminated flight instructions._ _ _ _

____"I know. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy." He shakes his head. "But not anymore. I swear I'll visit more often."_ _ _ _

____"I'll hold you to that." He says, and Stiles smiles._ _ _ _

___**_*_ ** _ _ _

____The Hales are just the same when they arrive the second time, only there are new additions. Stiles is introduced to a young girl with dark, curling hair, bright eyes and an uncanny likeness to Derek, who thrusts out a hand and says, "Cora."_ _ _ _

____Stiles likes her instantly._ _ _ _

____Laura wraps him up in a familiar embrace and he squeezes her tight, trying to memorise the experience for when he won't see Derek's family again._ _ _ _

____Talia holds him for long minutes before pulling away and pulling his dad into the same hug. John's face is a picture of shock over her shoulder. Stiles grins softy, bumps against Derek._ _ _ _

____Peter Hale introduces himself and holds out a hand to Stiles, giving him a friendly smile, the picture of geniality, only as he reaches, Derek lets out a low rumble at his side._ _ _ _

___Stiles turns, frowning._ _ _

___Peter laughs, stepping back and throwing up his hands. "What can I say?"_ _ _

___"Peter, if you're going to be inappropriate - " Talia hisses._ _ _

___"I've done nothing." He laughs._ _ _

___Derek glowers, his shoulders a taut line, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring slightly. Stiles has never seen him so obviously angry. Derek has never allowed anyone to._ _ _

____"What?" Stiles asks, and he and his dad share a look._ _ _ _

____Laura pipes in. "Just ignore them. Peter was projecting rather loudly when he saw you. It's a wolf thing."_ _ _ _

____He frowns. "Pro - "_ _ _ _

____"My uncle thinks my brothers fiancé is hot." Cora adds._ _ _ _

____"I'm so sorry about this, I can't apologise enough - " Talia is saying to John, who is wearing as much of a bewildered expression as Stiles._ _ _ _

____"There's no need." He says weakly._ _ _ _

____"Honestly Peter." Talia growls. "I would never have invited you."_ _ _ _

____"I did nothing." He says, with more force this time. "I can't help a simple, biological reaction."_ _ _ _

____Derek rumbles at his side again, and Stiles can hear his teeth grind painfully._ _ _ _

____"Okay." Laura eventually says, after an awkward stand-off wherein Peter crosses his arms, Talia purses her mouth in disappointment, Cora smirks mischievously and Derek glares, close at Stiles' back._ _ _ _

____"Shall we?" She gestures._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____They arrive at three in the morning, dawn light just beginning to break across the sky. Stiles feels the weary exhaustion deep in his bones. Derek looks no better; giving these half, cut-off yawns every few minutes, stifled into his fist. Stiles grins every time, even as he feels his eyelids drooping._ _ _ _

____They amble into the house and drop their luggage at the foot of the bed. Stiles collapses down onto the soft sheets with a groan. He feels a tug at his foot._ _ _ _

____"Need to take these off." Derek explains, unlacing his trainers._ _ _ _

____"Mm-kay." Stiles sighs, and then promptly falls unconscious._ _ _ _

____When he wakes in the morning, sunlight is slanting across his face and he's still fully dressed. Derek is nowhere to be found._ _ _ _

____Stiles gets up, ambling about groggily until he finally finds John and Talia in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____"Dad." He says warningly as John brings a forkful of pancake to his mouth._ _ _ _

____"But - " he says, looking down and back up. Stiles stands with hands on his hips._ _ _ _

____"Do you want me to bring out the diagrams of a clogged artery again? Because I'll do it."_ _ _ _

____He sets his fork down mournfully._ _ _ _

____"Stiles." Talia says fondly. "Just this once."_ _ _ _

____John glances hopefully._ _ _ _

___"I can't believe I've been teamed up against in my own fiancée's home." Stiles says. They laugh, and settle down for breakfast._ _ _

___"Where's Derek?" Stiles asks eventually after his first cup of coffee is sloshing around comfortably in his bloodstream._ _ _

___Talia frowns. "He goes running in the mornings, sweetheart. Didn't he say when he left?"_ _ _

___Stiles swallows. "No?"_ _ _

____"I'll have a word with him." She says sternly._ _ _ _

____Stiles waves her off. "There's no need. I'm headed up to have a shower anyway, I still feel as though I've been hit by a truck. I need to wash all the jet-lag off."_ _ _ _

____"Alright." She calls as he leaves. He climbs the stairs wearily, already wanting to go back to bed. Two cross Atlantic flights in a month is not healthy._ _ _ _

____He strips as he enters into the bedroom, bundling his clothes into a neat pile and throwing them into the washing basket, and goes into the bathroom, switching on the shower._ _ _ _

____He washes quick, not wasting any time in scrubbing down his skin. It's not until he's finished that he realises the towel closet is in the bedroom, and he opens the door, scrubbing his face tiredly, and smacks solidly into a wall._ _ _ _

____A very warm, very sweaty, very naked wall, that has arms that grasp him, hands gripping into his shoulders._ _ _ _

____Derek Hale is naked. And pressed to him. He can feel his skin, hot and damp. His chest is against him._ _ _ _

____He's - his hips are pushed to his. His junk. He's got his on his junk. His junk is on his junk. Their junk is pressed together. _He can feel his junk. ____ _ _ _

______He screams. Derek screams._ _ _ _ _ _

___**_**__*_ _ ** _ ** _ _ _

______"Oh - Oh God - Oh God - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHAT THE - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh God - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHY - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles looks at Derek. Derek looks at Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______They're naked. Together._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the HELL are you - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't look at me! What are you doing!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not DOING - I'm trying to - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you naked?!" He shrieks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you WET!?" Comes the shrill reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop moving! I can't catch my - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wha - oof!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ghhgn - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Derek would you just - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly his hand flails and he yanks on Derek's hair, his foot slips against the wet floor and they're both toppling down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek lands on him with a thud, knees kicking out and jamming painfully into his ribs, he gasps, winded, and Derek instantly places large hands across his waist, then pulls back in a horrified jerk as if struck by electricity._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh God I saw."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Saw what?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just saw. Oh God I saw."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop saying - SAW WHAT!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What on EARTH is going on!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Talia rushes into the room, John quick by her side. Cora and Laura come crashing in behind them, Peter a close third._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wha - my eyes, MY EYES!" Cora cries and covers her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, my, Stiles!" His dad shouts, turning away and banging into the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Derek! What were you both doing!?" Talia yells at them, still sprawled across each other on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing, nothing, it's not what - it's not - " Stiles flails, arms waving in an attempt to placate everybody._ _ _ _ _ _

______"PETER!" Derek suddenly booms. "Get out of this room right now! RIGHT now! GET. OUT!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter takes one look and then bolts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"EVERYONE! OUT!" Derek growls._ _ _ _ _ _

______The rest take no time in sprinting to the door. Derek and Stiles stay frozen for a tense second before abruptly scrambling apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles cowers at the bed frame, pulling a sheet around his torso. "What - you - explain yourself - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Expl - ?" Derek splutters, aghast. "Oh, explain myself?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, explain yourself." Stiles gesticulates._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Explain my - did you not hear me? Did you not - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No! The shower was on, I couldn't - God just, cover yourself up you're showing everything - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek hurtles for a towel in the closet and roughly pulls it around himself. "The shower was on? Did you not register - why were you naked?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I forgot a towel and I was just going to get - why were you?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was back from running I always - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you not hear the shower on?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was listening to music! People do that when they exercise - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So you just decided to strip - "_ _ _ _ _ _

_____"I didn't think anyone was in! You just - just jumped me out of nowhere - "_ _ _ _ _

______"I did not jump you out of nowhere!" Stiles cries viciously, flushing red down to his chest. "I - there were no towels and I - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay okay you know what, - " Derek says, backing away into the bathroom. "Next time remember that before you come out naked and smack right into - "_ _ _ _ _ _

_____"I didn't do it on purpose!" __He shrieks at the closing door. "You - guh!" He collapses against the bed and screams into the mattress. This is turning into a disaster._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! There's a lot more tension to come in later chapters *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> On a side note, the plot line is veering from the original movie but the gist is still the same.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I'm not good to you guys! I think this is the fastest I've updated ever! 
> 
> Had a few bad days, and I'm now waiting to hear word back for an MRI, so currently in limbo at the moment, but I've been writing and I'll continue to do so!

That night Stiles lies awake in bed, Derek just at his feet, unable to sleep and unable to stop thinking about it.

"Would you stop thinking about it?" Derek cuts into his thoughts.

"I'm not thinking about it." Stiles replies.

"Clearly you're thinking about something."

"I'm not thinking about it." He repeats uselessly, mind running restlessly over the expression of horror splashed across Derek's features, the high pitched terror in his voice. 'I just saw.' _What _did he see?__

__"Stiles."_ _

__"I'm not thinking."_ _

__There's a huffed sigh, and Derek rolls onto his side._ _

__"What was it you saw?" He finally asks quietly._ _

__"Oh - Guh - Stiles, would you just go to sleep!"_ _

__He fidgets, pulling the covers up. The moment he closes his eyes, instantaneously, the flash of tan, smooth skin douses his mind, capable, calloused hands on him, a wide, strong chest pressed against his._ _

__"Stiles." Derek growls warningly._ _

__"Sleeping." He says, even though he isn't. Even though he won't for the rest of his life._ _

__*_ _

__He brings himself off four times in the morning thinking about it. He isn't proud._ _

__*_ _

__Peter won't stop looking at him. He gives him an awkward nod across to where he's sitting in the living room, to be met with a penetrating, unflinching gaze. He drops his eyes and pours his cereal._ _

__"Morning." Laura says by his side, voice saturated in humour and dripping sarcasm when she asks, "good sleep?"_ _

__He flushes up to the roots of his hair and Cora joins his other side, ribbing him and saying, "You weren't too tired from your journey, were you?"_ _

__"Ignore them." Talia breezes inside, sounding very much like her daughter._ _

__When he girls disperse, however, she leans in close and says, "Not that I have any say sweetheart, but if you could try to be a bit quieter the next time, it's just we thought something was wron - "_ _

__"Oh My God!" Stiles flings up the cereal box. "Seriously, it was all just a misunderstanding - "_ _

__"No, no!" Talia raises her hands in surrender. "None of my business! Next time just - try to warn us."_ _

__Stiles has never been this embarrassed in his life._ _

__Until his dad catches him by the arm and pulls him a little away. "Son." He says fondly. "I know know why you felt you needed to lie to me."_ _

__Stiles blinks. "Sorry?"_ _

__John rolls his eyes. "You don't have to pretend anymore, I'm glad you and Derek are - "_ _

__"Woah, woah woah Dad, wait up." Stiles rushes. He glances around before hissing. "Me and Derek are definitely not seeing each other, last night was a complete - "_ _

__"Stiles, it's alright." John says. "I'll admit the marriage is a little fast but if you two are happy - "_ _

__"Dad." Stiles says seriously. "Me and Derek are not a couple. I'm doing him a favour."_ _

__"Stiles, you know I've never had a problem with - "_ _

__"No, that's not it, dad, I'm really not getting married. I mean - legitimately married. I would have told you if I'd met someone."_ _

__"Stiles." John begins. "You told me when you met Derek three years ago. And you've kept telling me about him. And now you've invited me to meet his parents in Alaska."_ _

__Stiles pauses. "Okay." He says slowly. "I know how it must look - "_ _

__"And now I've caught you both naked together - "_ _

__"Okay, that was - "_ _

__"And Derek has told his whole family you're getting married."_ _

__"I - "_ _

__"And he was rather - aggressive, when that - Peter was introduced to you. Quite unnecessarily so, because he looks at you as though the sun shines out your behind, and so do you."_ _

__Stiles opens his mouth, and stops._ _

__"Okay, well while you do that, I need to talk to Talia about cake decorations." And he leaves Stiles gaping._ _

__*_ _

__Stiles is still standing in the kitchen speechless when Derek comes back from his morning run, crossing over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle._ _

__"Derek." He whispers. Derek glances up. Stiles looks around the corner to check nobody is in the hallway before storming up and hissing. "My Dad now thinks we're together, because of our little display last night."_ _

__Derek sighs. "Can we please not talk about last night?"_ _

__"We most certainly will talk about last night when it means - "_ _

__"There's nothing we can do about it now." Derek lowers his voice. "We just have to go along with it."_ _

__Stiles grinds his jaw. "I'm not happy about this."_ _

__"You think I'm enjoying this either?" Derek retorts. "Look - just. My mum's throwing us an engagement party tonight - "_ _

__"Another party?" Stiles groans._ _

__"Well you can hardly blame her, the whole thing was kind of - sprung on them."_ _

Stiles gapes. "Yuh - because you just _announced _it." He waves an arm out.__

____Derek huffs. "There wouldn't have been a better opportunity, considering my family, and just."_ _ _ _

____Derek runs a hand through his hair and stomps his foot inarticulately. He looks like an overgrown puppy._ _ _ _

____"I think everyone is quite excited." He admits at last. "I don't think anybody ever thought this day would come. So - could you just let them have this? And then I'll explain everything afterwards."_ _ _ _

____Stiles sighs. "Fine."_ _ _ _

____Derek takes a gulp, wiping his mouth with his wrist. "Right. So we'll just - play it up, for tonight. Plus presents." Derek says with a careless shrug._ _ _ _

____Stiles frowns, then starts to smile despite himself. "Presents?" He asks lowly._ _ _ _

____"What?" Derek looks defensive. "I'll let you keep the ones you like. We can decide when we get them."_ _ _ _

____Stiles swallows against a full-out beam. There's a hidden child in everybody. He won't admit it's endearing. The warmth settling in his gut says otherwise._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____The party goes much like the last one, apart from the fact that there are around a hundred more people. Some Stiles recognises from last weekend, others are names he knows he won't remember._ _ _ _

____And yet everybody is lovely. Anytime he's introduced to a new, smiling face, he's charmed by the flowing conversation, the ease with which these people clearly care about Derek. With which they carelessly dismiss the fact that Derek's fiancé is, in fact, a man._ _ _ _

____"How did you get to be so uptight?" Stiles asks Derek when they have a moment, sipping champagne casually._ _ _ _

____"Har, har." He replies, deadpan, leaning against the kitchen counter and titling the glass back as he drinks, exposing his throat. Stiles glances away._ _ _ _

____"I'm being serious." He says, looking to the women he's just finished talking about societal conventions and marriage with._ _ _ _

____"I have to maintain some level of professionalism at work. I'm actually quite a nice guy." He raises his eyebrows sardonically._ _ _ _

____"I'll have to see it to believe it." He snorts._ _ _ _

____Derek tut-tuts. "Now, Stiles, I thought believing was all about not seeing." He leans in and pokes at Stiles chest. "Following your heart."_ _ _ _

____Stiles rolls his eyes, although he can't quite seem to keep his mouth from twisting into a grin. "What can I say, I'm a cynic."_ _ _ _

____"And I'm disappointed." Derek says sadly, and he laughs. He tries to cover it up, but the snicker erupts without permission, and the corners of Derek's eyes crinkle wickedly._ _ _ _

____"What are you two lovebirds up to?" Laura asks, her dress swishing elegantly with the breeze as she comes to stand beside them. "You're the life and soul of the party. We're falling apart here."_ _ _ _

____They both flush at being called a couple, even as it's the whole point of this concocted farce. Derek shrugs, though the tops of his ears have bled red. "Nothing." He leans further into Stiles and Stiles tries not to let the proximity affect him._ _ _ _

____"Well do you mind doing nothing in the company of all these people who've come to see you?" She asks politely._ _ _ _

____Derek and Stiles glance to each other._ _ _ _

____"Time to face the music." He says, and sets his glass down._ _ _ _

____Only literally. There is music. And people dancing. His dad is swaying with Talia, who is laughingly being twirled. Cora is with a group of people, all grinning and moving in a circle._ _ _ _

____Peter. Is doing something. Stiles thinks it's an attempt at grooving._ _ _ _

____"C'mon!" Laura says and takes both of Stiles hands, dragging him up to the floor. He goes, sending a wild look backwards to Derek, who grins and waves them off._ _ _ _

____"So." Laura says as she settles into position against Stiles, languidly moving. "How long have you and Derek been dating?"_ _ _ _

____"Uh, few - just a few months."_ _ _ _

____"A few months?" She asks, incredulous. "You've been dating for a few months? And you're getting married?"_ _ _ _

____"Well - " Stiles flounders. "We've known each other for so long, and - " he glances across to Derek, talking to the relative Stiles was with, smiling sunnily. "You just - know, when it's right, you know?" He turns to her and isn't expecting the soft expression that greets him._ _ _ _

____"For what it's worth." She says, leaning in. "I was prepared to hate you, stealing away our Derek. But I'm glad it's you, Stiles. I don't think anybody else could handle him."_ _ _ _

____Stiles laughs. "That is true." He can't help but look over again, and Derek is now speaking animatedly as the women nods. He grins._ _ _ _

____"I'll admit I could hardly believe it when Derek told us." Laura confesses. "Now I'm starting to see. Derek takes a little while to open up, I think he was just nervous."_ _ _ _

____"Derek? Nervous?" He makes a mock-affronted face._ _ _ _

____Laura laughs. "Yeah. He covers it well. But you can tell you mean a lot to him - he wanted us to make a good impression."_ _ _ _

____Stiles ducks his head, feeling his cheeks heat. For some strange reason, Derek suddenly glances to him as though he's called his name, a small furrow appearing between his brows. Stiles smiles, and then Derek's crossing the room over to them._ _ _ _

____"Alright." He says. "I think you've spent enough time with my fiancé. My turn."_ _ _ _

____The word fiancé, coming from Derek's mouth, his low, dry baritone when addressing him, does something to Stiles' insides he'd rather not talk about._ _ _ _

____He's deposited into Derek's arms like an infant as Laura smirks, and he'd take offence if he weren't so busy trying to keep his heart under control in a room full of knowing werewolves - namely one knowing werewolf, who wouldn't take long to catch on to the fact that Stiles' heart speeds anytime he touches him._ _ _ _

____"So." Derek begins, much like his sister, as they begin swaying. "What did she - Stiles what are you doing?" Derek cuts off incredulously as Stiles' foot gets caught over Derek's and he trips. "Do you not know how to dance?"_ _ _ _

"Yes I know how to dance." Stiles hisses. _Just not with you. ___

______"Clearly. Here, stand on my feet."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is doing nothing for my ego."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good, that wasn't the point. Just stand - it's fine, no one is looking."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone is looking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He gives in._ _ _ _ _ _

Only as he does, the action of moving onto Derek's feet brings his face intimately closer to the bare patch of Derek's throat where his collar is, and his nose brushes the skin. The heady scent of sharp, fresh _Derek-smell _invades his nostrils and his eyes blur and focus in again on the tiny details that are missed with personal space; the soft strand of black hair curling at the nape of his neck, the small spattering of sun-freckles across the peek of his tanned brown shoulder.__

__________Stiles gulps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There you go." Derek says cheerily, oblivious. "You're so light." He bounces him on his feet, chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are you - excuse me." Stiles pulls back and looks into the very green, very glassy eyes of Derek Hale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you drunk?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Could be." Derek shrugs. "We have to put a little something extra in the champagne to feel the effect. It's got a kick." He emphasises that with a short jerk that bounces Stiles again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wha - well could you please dance with me instead of juggling me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek grins all teeth. "I can do whatever I want with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles flushes hotly, and from this distance, he can see the way Derek's pupils dilate in the low light, the way his nose widens slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well." Stiles says lamely. "Let's just dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek stares with an unreadable expression. "What was Laura saying?" He then asks suddenly, as if remembering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just saying she was happy for us." Stiles evades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek nods, glancing away for a moment and back again. "Hmm." He replies. "You two were talking for a long time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles frowns. "Like three minutes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek shuffles him closer, and grins down at him. "Three minutes is too long to be parted from my doting fiancé."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He rolls his eyes. "I'm sure." Swallows, and adjusts his grip on Derek's hands. He's beginning to feel pleasantly buzzed and it's not helping to control the urge to tuck his head underneath Derek's chin and rest against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Laura certainly seems to like you." He murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles frowns. "Did you not - want your family to like me?" He whispers as low as possible into the side of Derek's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek huffs. "No, of course. They can hardly help but like you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles swallows a smile, bumping against Derek's jawbone. "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I just mean - do _you _like Laura?"__

____________"Of course I do, Derek, she's your sister. I love your whole family."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There's an odd snuffling Derek has started up, blowing air into Stiles' scalp. "Mm." He murmurs. "They love you too." He says after a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles leans more of his weight on him, comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His chest is pressed solidly to Derek's and he can feel his ribcage underneath his dress shirt, the rise and fall of his breathing, the heat of him. They sway, the music lulling to a softer song, and Stiles can hardly be held accountable for resting his head on Derek's shoulder and closing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek keeps up his breathing into Stiles hair but Stiles is too sleepy to take notice other than the pattern with which he moves; he noses into and area of Stiles' hair, then snuffles, then moves on to another spot. It feels oddly calming. Stiles is ninety percent sure it's a werewolf tactic to make you want to just fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Comes the amused question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No." Stiles mumbles, although he can't quite seem to open his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're a lightweight." Derek's voice could almost be called fond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No." He says again, even though he isn't too sure what he's disagreeing to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There's a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work." And in a quieter voice, "I've got you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They dance for the whole night, just that, just dancing. Just swaying, bodies close, warm. He's never been this close to Derek before. He finds he likes it, the weight of him, the solidity. His wide shoulders, that at some point during the night Stiles realises he has wrapped an arm around and is gently stroking the wispy stands of hair behind his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Also, Derek has subtly migrated his nose from down Stiles' head to his throat, and by the end of the night, Stiles has both arms up around his shoulders playing with his hair, Derek's face pressed into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next morning, once everyone has left and nobody is awake yet, Derek shakes Stiles, takes his wrist and drags him away to a spare room, pauses before opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Piles upon piles upon piles of presents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles turns to Derek grinning as Derek turns to Stiles, and at the manic, excited glint in his eye, the bright exuberance of him, Stiles laughs, freely, and Derek joins in this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, so what I'm thinking is - that we should take a look around first." Laura says slowly, spanning her hands out palm-down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek stands, holding up a two piece suit and frowning. "Why? This is fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek." Laura begins. "You picked up the first one you saw."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stiles?" Derek turns to where the name in person is leaning against the booth disinterestedly. "This is fine, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh no." Stiles holds up his hands. "I'm not getting in the middle of this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're _marrying _this." Derek shakes the suit.__

______________"I meant in the middle of a sibling squabble."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Squ - Stiles I'm asking your opinion."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You'd look great. You look good in anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Derek swallows and raises his eyebrows to Laura, although his cheeks are suspiciously bright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Derek, you've not even glanced at - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Laura, we've not got time for this if we want to make mums cake - tasting whatever - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wedding planning takes time, you can't just throw everything up in the air - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm not saying - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I mean it'll take at least a year to find a venue, and then you've got your buffet, you need to finalise a guest list, and - why is everyone looking at me as if I'm speaking Latin?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles and Derek stare at her. Stiles looks at Derek. Derek blinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wha - wu - why, I mean, why would it take that long?" Derek stutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Laura gestures incredulously. "Because Derek, this is your wedding, it's the most important day of your life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles glances down, and feels oddly melancholic. Derek shouldn't have to be forced into this situation. Your wedding is supposed to be the happiest moment, the pinnacle of all romantic dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Derek looks at Stiles suddenly as though Stiles is the one who drew the short straw, as though Stiles is the one facing the discrimination. Stiles frowns at the devastated expression splayed across Derek's face. They both look at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay, did somebody die? What happened?" Laura asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There's a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nothing." Derek coughs. "Nothing. Just - I'm going to try this on." He says and scuffles over to the changing rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Laura glances to Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's. Derek just doesn't want a huge ceremony." He says finally, still gazing after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Understanding crosses her features. "Ah." She states. A considering look then comes over her. "Hm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What?" Stiles asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nothing. I just had an idea." She shakes her head and then pulls something off the rack, shoving it into Stiles' chest. "But anyway, we need to see you in a suit before we leave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They're bickering again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles isn't really sure how it began. All he knows is that Derek comes out of the changing rooms as though somebody's shoved a coat hanger up his ass, and he stays that way for the rest of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When he's like this, Stiles knows, any little thing sets him off. The rhythm of your breathing. If you brush against his back. He's impatient and snappish and downright rude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I like this one." Cora says confidently, licking her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Mmm, good choice." Stiles notes down the flavour and gives a rating. He drums his fingers against the wooden desk restlessly, and Derek grinds his teeth where he sits beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Here, try this." Peter hands Stiles a fork and Stiles accepts, closing his eyes in bliss as the chocolate sponge melts on his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Mmm." He repeats, and the sound of crunching becomes louder to his side. "This is a good one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter smirks proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stiles, you've said that about every one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles rounds on Derek. "What is your problem with me today?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The table becomes noticeably quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You're supposed to pick your favourite, not just sit and eat - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Excuse me." Stiles says. "You don't decide what I can and cannot eat - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You took that totally the wrong way - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What other way was there for it to be take - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I meant you're not actually choosing any and the whole point of this - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm taking my time, I know what I'm doing, I'm giving a rating - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stiles, you've gave them all near enough - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay, okay." Peter starts. "Why don't we just - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why don't you butt out I'm trying to have a conversation with my fiancé - "______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"No, Derek, you're just sitting nitpicking and attacking any little thing I do - "______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I think we need to all - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm just saying Jesus if I can't say - "______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Not when just constant negative comments - you ruined the whole mood - "______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh because that's what I do I just ruin the whole day I'm the big bad werewolf - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Seriously, what has gotten into you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"- and I might as well leave because I'm spoiling the entire thing." His chair scrapes painfully as he hauls himself up and out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles watches him leave dumbfounded, and turns to the table, shocked, as if, 'did you see that?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Everybody is silent, wide-eyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fondant, anyone?" The lady stands with her tray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________God, but Stiles hates him. He's such a, just such an asshole. He just walks out on his own cake tasting, that his whole family organised for him. God, but Stiles really, really just -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Cannot stand the way he just disregards other people's feelings and - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stiles." His dad cuts him off. "It's been - two hours." John checks his watch. "Maybe you should go find him, talk to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles turns huge eyes on his father. "What? Are you kidding? Derek better come apologise to me - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Look, son." His dad starts. "One thing I've learned from a marriage is that communication really is important. You're going to have to talk to him, tell him the reasons why you're upset."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles huffs. "As if he'd listen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________John smiles warmly. "He will. He cares, you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles hesitates. "About that, dad, you do know me and Derek still aren't - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, yeah, you're not together." John waves. "Just go find him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles takes a step toward the bedroom where Derek has been sulking, but pauses. "But as long as you know - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Not together. Got it. Go talk to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles nods and leaves, frowning, feeling as though he's missed something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Derek is sat with his laptop typing when Stiles enters. He doesn't look up or acknowledge Stiles' presence whatsoever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So." Stiles starts. "Do you have anything to say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He finally glances up slowly as though it causes him great pain. He even grimaces when he sees him. "No?" He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles grinds his teeth and waits. There's no further progress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fine." He says, and leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Well that went about as well as could be expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And now Derek won't stop touching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Subtly, at first. Stiles would have hardly noticed if it weren't for the the fact that he becomes acutely aware of any point of contact between his and Derek's skin. Even when he is an asshole. Stiles wishes he could just cut off his emotions like tap water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he's puttering about the kitchen, Derek will come up and purposefully bump against his shoulders, hands swinging by his sides and incidentally brushing the small of his back. Shopping for bridesmaid dresses, Derek will stand close and basically _breathe down his neck _, huffing and puffing and generally being pissed off, only in Stiles' personal vicinity now.__

________________"Dude, just - " Stiles sighs after the forth time Derek has exhaled on his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What?" Derek blinks, all innocence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Nothing." He huffs, shifting on his feet away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Talia and John are glancing at them as though they're a bomb about to explode. Peter is merely milling about as Laura and Cora pull dress after dress down, eye it critically then place it back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All throughout the meeting with the caterer Derek leans into him, not taking his eyes off Peter, who, anytime he so much as comes near, Derek will begin his teeth grinding. And Peter seems intent on pissing Derek off, coming close and sniffing about the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It starts to reach boiling point by the time Stiles can hardly move without bumping into Derek's unforgiving chest or turn his head and be nose to nose with Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He turns, and Peter is a wall in one direction, Derek a rock formation in the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Gu - just - guys - " he starts, but cuts off with a rising feeling of claustrophobia in his chest, "I need to - " he points, but nobody moves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh for the love of God!" He shouts. "Guys, c'mon, I need some personal space!" He explodes, standing in the middle of the room with hands out, breathing hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Exactly you've not left him alone since - " Derek begins, turning to face Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Not just him! You, Derek! You as well!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek blinks at Stiles in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You both need to give me some leg room, I can't take your constant weird breathing like you're staking your claim or something, and Peter's creepy staring just is - just freaking me the fuck out!" He screeches. "Stop acting like damn dogs!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That was the wrong thing to say. Something seems to shutter closed in Derek's expression. "Fine." He says, and walks out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Wh!" Stiles throws his hands up in defeat. Talia gives him a pitying look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Peter takes a step toward the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't you dare." Comes out his mouth with something so close to a growl the whole family glances to him, startled. Stiles rolls his sleeves up. "I'll talk to him." He says, and sets forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"We can't go on like this." He says as soon as they're back at the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Stiles, really, your flair for the dramatic - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Seriously, what is your problem?!" Stiles erupts, because he can't take it anymore. "What is this issue you've had since this morning?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Why does there have to be a problem can't I just - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No, Derek, no you can't, when you're acting like this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Like what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Like this!" He gestures between them. "You just waltz out and waltz in like you have permission to - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Nobody needs permission to walk, Stiles! You're not even making sense!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"If you would let me speak, you utter, utter - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, here we go again!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You-yu-you-I-with the-you-yu-you can't-you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Okay, you've gone supersonic again." Derek states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"DEREK!!" Stiles screams. "How do you manage to be so infuriating!? How does your - stupid face! Your stupid bored expression - your eyes and your stupid fucking hands! You just think you're so superior!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How do I even - what?!" Derek yells, gesturing down at himself. "That's! - not even related to anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's related to the fact that you manage to. drive. me. _crazy! _You are so. _Arrogant _."____

____________________"I'm, oh I'm arrogant? By doing what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"By walking around like you're better than everyone!" Stiles explodes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I!" Derek throws a hand up. "What? I just walk!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No! You leave in the middle of conversations and just saunter around the place - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Alright, you know what, I'm leaving, your acting like a child."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"As always, I'm being immature, you can never just hold an argument so you just walk out - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No, I'll leave you and your thoughts about my hands and my face alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles flushes so hard he sees red. "That is so not what I meant and you - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek slams the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Knew that!" He screeches. He hears him storm down the hallway and slam another door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Aarghh!!" He howls, collapsing on the bed and smashing his face into a pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Uuurgh!! Derek roars from across the hall, kicking something that thuds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dinner is tense. Stiles and Derek sit as far away as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Conversation is stilted. Even his dad looks as though he doesn't know what to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The only person who appears unaffected is Peter. He chats animatedly about something Stiles is in no way paying attention to, grinning and gesturing and turning to Stiles at various points._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And then Derek just completely shuts down Peter's argument so thoroughly that Peter actually turns red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles snorts after he's finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What?" Derek challenges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I can't believe I thought you were any different." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Everybody looks down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What do you mean, different?" He scowls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Different to how you are at the office." He laughs. "But nope. You're just the same, closed off, rude, bringing people down Derek."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There's something like hurt that flashes across Derek's face, like surprised sadness. He sets his fork down gently, and swallows, his throat bobbing noticeably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh." He states, like a winded punch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles stares and resolutely doesn't react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Nobody moves, and he's almost sure he can't hear anybody breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They finish their dinner, and go to bed early._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He shifts. Sighs. Pulls the covers up, then pushes them down. Twists one way, then immediately moves onto his other side. Breathes, staring at the beside table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek is silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm sorry." Makes it's way out his mouth before he's even aware. He pauses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Nothing comes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm sorry, Derek." Stiles says it again. He wants to say he didn't mean it. He wants to take it back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Nothing happens. He stares at the lamplight, trailing his finger around a loose thread in the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I like. Uh. Sherlock. The TV series."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles' heart stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"And not in the cheesy, haha he likes Benedict Cumberbatch kind of way. I actually find it really interesting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He waits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I. I took dance classes in the sixth grade. Uh, first - first concert was Taylor Swift, with Laura. Cora was too young, and she never forgave us." There's a soft huff, and then hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I haven't.. been with anyone in about a year and a half." Is the quiet confession. "I like both men and women, which is why my family aren't surprised you're here. I uh - I cried when my first boss called me a mongrel. But that, uh, that actually spurred me on to open up my own business. And now that business is my life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles' pulse is hammering. He doesn't dare breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"The tattoo." Derek says suddenly. "It's a family heirloom - type of thing. It's part of my werewolf heritage. I was going to have it removed, after - some associates had said something, but I just - couldn't." There's a brief pause. "Its a Triskelion. I actually like the design, just not what it signifies, sometimes." He sighs. "And I'm sure there are - many, many other things, that I uh. Keep, closed off, but that's all I can think of at the moment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles is silent lest he rupture this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Are you, uh, there, or?" Comes the timid question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm here, I'm here." Stiles assures. "Just - processing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There's a lull of soft breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You haven't been with anyone in a year and a half?" Stiles can't help but ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"That's what you're choosing to take from everything I said?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Sorry, sorry." He shakes his head. More silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I've been busy." Derek defends at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I know." He says softly. He does know. Derek works everyday, all day. And he only gets half the recognition than he should._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"So. Taylor Swift?" He inquires, trying to lighten the mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Laura didn't have anyone to go with." His voice is petulant; shy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles turns his smile into the pillow. They're quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You belong with me-e-eh." He hums after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He hears a snicker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Standing by and waiting at your back door!" He erupts. Derek bursts out laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"All this time, how could you not know baby-ee-ee - ugck, oh god I can't go that high." He chokes as his voice catches on the high note, and the sound of Derek's laughter is the greatest thing, rich and deep, loudly careless. He laughs with him, pressing his face into the sheets. After a while they calm down, and Derek sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Derek?" Stiles says quietly, when he's half certain he's fallen asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Mm?" Derek murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Don't take this the wrong way." He starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There's a shuffle. "Okay." Derek sounds as if he's bracing himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're an extraordinary person. And a very, _very _beautiful man."__

______________________There's no reply. He falls asleep, and he doesn't know if he hears something, but he can't remember._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles wakes with a startled gasp at the loud rapping on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hello? You in there?" Talia calls. "Breakfast for the lovely couple?" She sounds wary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________All of last night floods back, the argument, the apology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Derek." Stiles hisses. He peers over the edge of the bed, where Derek is sleeping soundly, mouth agape and expression relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He melts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh god." His hands fly to his face. He checks the bedside mirror, and groans at his appearance. Hair flat, matted and greasy, skin dull. He scrubs his head quickly, slaps his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Are you two up yet?" Talia's voice comes through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Ye - just a minute!" He calls back. "Derek!" He throws himself over the edge of the bed to touch Derek's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Derek." He whispers softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Mm - huh?" Derek comes to sleepily, glancing around before looking up at Stiles in bewilderment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Your mum's outside with breakfast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Wh - oh god." Derek sits up. "Oh shit." He starts bundling up the blankets and throwing them across the room. Stiles comes round to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I've only got a tray." She says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No it's fine - we're just - omph! Just making ourselves decent."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They jump into bed and scramble to pull the covers over themselves, fluffing the pillows up and settling against them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"God, what is that?" Stiles asks unthinkingly as something hard pokes his ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Just ignore - Jesus it's early I'm sorry - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay okay shhh shh." He waves his hands. "Just, put your arm - put it - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They rush to settle into an embrace, Derek's arms wrapped around his middle, Stiles leant against his chest, both sat up against the headboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"C - come on in!" Stiles says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Talia opens the door slowly and peers around. Her face breaks into a wide, pleased beam when she sees them. Laura and Cora crawl in behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"We heard laughing last night but we thought - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No no." Stiles says. "All - we're all good, all." He pats the arm across his waist. "All loved up again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She grins wider and sets a lavish tray of food down on their laps with a flourish. Stiles gapes, mouth watering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"We just thought - a peace offering, maybe." She says shyly. "And we've got a little announcement."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh?" Stiles asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Well." Laura starts. "We thought."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Just because we know Derek, and we know he doesn't want a huge wedding at some expensive venue -______________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"And we know the importance of family values and how much it would mean to us, to the whole family - "______________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"If you got married here." Talia finishes. "In Beacon Hills."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Tomorrow." Laura says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Derek and Stiles look at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh! It. Just. Got. Interesting.
> 
> Well. I hope you think so.


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this thing just keeps getting longer, doesn't it! I swear it's eight chapters, cross my heart.
> 
> The reception has been amazing, and I just want to thank you all. I know I'm by no means famous on this site, but comments, kudos, even hits just brighten my day and make me feel like the writer I want to become!
> 
> Some warnings - teeny tiny bit of angst. I know, poor Derek, my baby.
> 
> Also Derek twerks. I'm not going to disclose any more information other than that.

There's this odd moment of suspended silence. And then they're speaking before anybody can so much as move.

"I mean it's really rather fast I'm not so sure - "

"Where would we even hold the ceremony, and how would we get registered - "

"Just a bit short notice really I'm - "

"Nonsense!" Talia cries. "We can hold the wedding in the barn! It'll be beautiful!"

"We've already began decorating." Laura says. "And you'll be able to get registered, we'll hire a minister - "

"And just think how perfect it would be." Cora tries. "Everyone would be able to come, but not too many so it's crowded - "

"We know you both don't want that - "

"And just, just, please say yes." Laura says, clasping her hands together.

Derek and Stiles blink.

"Okay." Stiles says quickly. Derek turns to him incredulously. "Yes!" He bursts out with as everyone continues starting.

"Oh!" Talia says, clapping. "That's just wonderful." 

"We'll go tell John." Laura says, brimming with excitement. "Let you two brush up." She winks.

There's silence after they've cleared out.

"Oh God." Derek suddenly says, leaning forward in bed. "Oh God, Stiles, this is going to kill my family when they find out - "

"Derek, everything is going to be fine - "

"No it's not!" His voice is two octaves higher than usual. "Oh my God my mum's going to have a heart attack and - Jesus what's the rush, _tomorrow _, oh my God, I mean what am I going to do - "__

__Stiles places hands on Derek's shoulders and rubs soothingly. "I know, I know. But they'll understand, once you tell them, they love you Derek."_ _

__Derek is stiff under his touch, and winds tighter the longer Stiles strokes down his arms._ _

__"And it's not like this is forever, before long we'll be happily divorced and your family won't even - remember me." He laughs self-deprecatingly._ _

__Derek doesn't answer._ _

__"Maybe it's better it's this fast. Get's it over with." He murmurs, hands caressing the small patch of skin at the hem of Derek's pyjama t-shirt._ _

__No reply comes._ _

__"Okay?" Stiles asks warily. "Are you okay?" He leans around to see his expression._ _

__"Yeah, yeah." Derek states. "I just - I need to get ready, get sorted - "_ _

__"Oh, yeah." Stiles pulls away and starts straightening the sheets. He takes the tray and starts picking apart the cinnamon buns. "Mmm." He says. "So what do you want from this - selection." He spreads his hands grinning._ _

__"You know I think I'm going to go for a walk." Derek says suddenly, standing up. "Just - clear my head."_ _

__"Oh." Stiles says in disappointment. "Oh - okay. Where?"_ _

__"Just around." He waves casually._ _

__"Oh." Stiles says, looking down at all the food. Derek makes quick work of going to the bathroom and heading out. Stiles doesn't feel as hungry._ _

__*_ _

__He comes down dressed and showered, and is greeted by everyone in action, rushing about with banners and trays and plates of food and he stops, standing in the middle of the kitchen._ _

__"What is going on?" He asks._ _

__"Just getting things ready." Talia calls. "We need to go into town to pick up the suits and then to the florist so we're doing the house at the moment and - "_ _

__"Talia, let me take this." His dad swoops in, lifting the bouquet from her hands._ _

__"Uh." Stiles says, feeling at a loss. "Anything I can help with?"_ _

__John, Laura, Cora and Talia glance around and pause._ _

__"Um." Laura starts, biting her lip. "You could go find Peter and Derek?"_ _

__Stiles drops his head in a nod, stuffing hands into his hoodie pockets. "Right. I'll go - do that." He points to the door._ _

__"Okay." He murmurs to himself as he makes his way through the woods._ _

__"You can do this. Just a wedding - you've been to weddings!" He scoffs. "Just a business deal. Just doing this for Derek - no, not for Derek, your doing this to become editor. And publish your manuscript."_ _

__That thought isn't as appealing or as comforting as he suspected it might be._ _

__"Okay." He murmurs again. "Just a wedding."_ _

__Then he hears it. The distant sounds of drums. He frowns, making his way over in the direction of the noise._ _

__"Come, Derek!" He hears distantly, and stops, feet crunching on the leaves._ _

__"Peter, you know, I'm not really in the mood, I'm just taking a quiet walk - "_ _

__"I insist! Come chant with me!"_ _

__"Ch - wha - Peter I don't know any chants."_ _

__He can see them now, through the clearing of a few trees, and immediately, full-out grins._ _

__Peter is wearing some kind of ceremonial cloak and standing around a smoking fire, arms bent outwards and chanting, a small radio sat on a log playing the music. Derek stands stiffly in his running gear, arms crossed._ _

__"Derek, you need to loosen up! It's good for the soul." Peter comes around and takes Derek by the shoulders, trying to settle him into a more relaxed pose._ _

__"I'm - honestly fine, I feel very loose - " Derek is trying to reassure._ _

__"Ee, ee, ah, ah." Peter starts groaning._ _

__"Peter - "_ _

__"Join in! Feel it deep, from the core, Derek."_ _

__"Ee, ee." Derek starts, bouncing up and down stiltedly._ _

__Stiles stuffs a fist into his mouth to stay quiet._ _

__"That's it! Oh, oh."_ _

__"Oh, oh." Derek is beginning to loosen up, swaying with more rhythm. "Ah, ah."_ _

__"Just keep going!"_ _

__"To the window, to the window." Derek starts up quietly. "To the wall, to the wall." He sings in time with the drum beats._ _

__"What?" Peter calls._ _

__"To the sweat drip down my balls, all these bitches crawl - "_ _

__No. This is the greatest moment of his life. Right now. This here. Is the greatest moment._ _

__Derek is rapping. And twerking._ _

__"Louder! Chant louder!" Peter calls._ _

__"To the window!" He shouts, shaking about. "To the wall! To the sweat drip down my balls, my balls, all these bitches crawl!" And then he starts really getting into it._ _

__Really, fully. Grinding._ _

__Peter stares in confusion, and Derek comes up._ _

__"C'mon!" He shouts. "Now wiggle it, now wiggle it." He dances about, trying to get Peter to join in._ _

__"Let me see you get low, you scared you scared, drop that ass to the floor, you scared, you scared." Derek bends down, working his arms._ _

__Tears are streaming down his face. He cannot. Breathe._ _

__"Wiggle it!" He's actively shaking his ass._ _

__Stiles starts making his way down, slowly, coming up behind them in secret._ _

__"Now stop!" Derek holds out a hand, backing up. "Now wiggle it. Now stop. Now jiggle it."_ _

__He stands, gaining composure for a moment._ _

__"Wiggle it, wiggle it - "_ _

__"Whatcha doing?" He asks as casually as he can._ _

__Derek whips around and stares at him in horror. Stiles stands, hands in pockets, waiting, expression blank._ _

__"Just - " Derek pants after a moment. "Just - blowing off some steam. Chanting."_ _

__"Chanting?"_ _

__"Chant - chanting from the core." He gasps. "Peter wanted me to chant from the core."_ _

__"Balls?" Stiles asks with raised eyebrows. "That's what came from the core?"_ _

__Derek blinks like a deer caught in headlights. He can't hold back the grin anymore._ _

__"You know, just." He says. "I just - went with the beat." Derek tries._ _

__"Well, everybody's looking for you guys, I think we need to go into town to collect the suits or - "_ _

__"Yes, yes!" Derek grasps onto that like a lifeline. "Yes, I need to get back, we need to - start getting ready, right let's go." He storms up and past Stiles._ _

__Stiles catches up easily, grinning from ear to ear._ _

"You're a _free _eeak." He sings teasingly.__

____"Stop it."_ _ _ _

"Fr _eee _\- " And then he starts laughing, fully, he let's out a high pitched giggle and can't hold it in any longer, has to bend slightly and stop in order to wheeze.__

______"Would you - " Derek hits him, and he waves him off. "Stop it. C'mon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ouch!" He yells, still laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Best moment of his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______They take a speed boat across to the town and to the little wedding shop, the only one in Beacon Hills. They're handed their suits to try on, and Stiles quickly takes his and scurries off to the changing rooms, self-conscious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Laura and Cora have clearly picked this one out. The suit is a dark, rich navy blue, only noticeable when the colour catches the light and the material glints. His trousers are form fitting and comfortable, his white shirt stretching across his chest in all the right places. He smooths hands down his front, and they tremble._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly everything seems real. He's really getting married to Derek. This is happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______He might've been able to deal with that were it not for on top of that fact, his feelings for Derek are changing rapidly. This all consuming, heady feeling that overcomes him whenever he thinks about Derek, some wave of inexplicable emotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's never experienced it before, never felt anything like it. He doesn't know what to do with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the curtain slightly, peeks out. Derek is nowhere to be seen. He frowns, poking his head out, and in the shop display window he can see where Derek is standing talking to Paige._ _ _ _ _ _

______And she's laughing at something he's saying, tucking a strand of soft hair behind her ear and smiling. Paige has the kind of understated, natural beauty that takes no effort. She glows in the morning sun, her skin radiant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles looks down and away, swallows the acidic burn of something he can't name._ _ _ _ _ _

______They're perfect, and clearly they'd be happy together. He's never seen Derek so easy with someone, so familiar._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles turns back and changes out of the suit. He packs everything up and stands awkwardly waiting at Derek's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh!" Derek says, turning. "You try it on?" He asks_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhuh." Stiles says._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And it's good? Everything alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yep."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay." Derek says. "Well I want to go across to the store and pick up some things." He goes to move, but gestures as Stiles just stands._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stiles? Are you coming?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wh - oh yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They walk in silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So Paige seems nice." He begins._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. She is." Derek answers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She looked really pretty today." He tries._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know." Derek slows and frowns. "Are you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine, fine." He says._ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek grins, and bumps his shoulder, jostling him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles blushes. "Cut it out."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek does it again, and he laughs, flustered. They walk closer, and Stiles loosens up, shoulders relaxing from their stiff posture even as he feels his heart beat. They cross into a convenience store and he starts picking things up at random to distract himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"One little fact about me." Stiles says as he finds a packet of Reece's Peanut Butter Cups. "I rarely go a few days without these. They are my lifeblood." He clutches them to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really?" Derek says interestedly. "Candy marketed for children."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmm." He hums in bliss. "The only way to my heart."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well if I had known that." Derek grins, and then promptly stops._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then what?" Stiles smirks. "What would you have done?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just given you them, and then asked you to marry me." He says blithely._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright." Stiles says easily, still grinning with the knowledge that Derek was about to say something else. He goes to the fridge section, picks out a juice, and quickly pays._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's opening up the bottle and about to drink when suddenly he feels a presence at his back. "What is that?" Derek asks, leaning in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles turns with a blinding grin. "Iced Tea. Peach."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek makes a face. "You do drink the weirdest things."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek wordlessly holds out a arm. Stiles deposits the bottle into his hand. He takes a sip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It tastes like." He smacks his lips, making a considering face. "Febreze?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles stares before he bursts out into laughter and curls in on himself, shaking his head and gasping silently. Only Derek would come up with something like it. Only him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Only you." He brays. "Honestly."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well I'm sorry, it's what I feel." He says primly, totally taking the piss, and hands him back his juice._ _ _ _ _ _

______If Stiles weren't already in love with him, that would be the thing to push him over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _

______The grin slides right off his face. He stops in walking, breath caught in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly it hits him like a freight train, slamming into his senses. He's in love with Derek. He's fallen in love with him. Of course he's fallen in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's in love with Derek Hale._ _ _ _ _ _

With his unexpected timidness, his joyful playfulness, his spur of the moment sarcastic comebacks, that secretive dry, deadpan humour, all his tiny endearing qualities; his childlike excitement, his bad - _god awful _dance moves, the way he sleeps with his mouth open, ducks his head when he laughs, even his snarky, competitive nature. The way he works himself to the bone everyday, his talent for finding authors, for working with people. His integrity, his goodness of heart. The kindness he doesn't let anyone see.__

________He's always been in love with Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He should have known. It's been building, all these years, and it was only last month, meeting his family, seeing him out of the office and with other people, that he glimpsed some of what he's been feeling all along, something in the back of his mind he had desperately tried to ignore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Being up close to him that night of the almost-full-moon when Derek had pressed against him, and his heart had pounded not in fear - being in the office afterwards, anytime he leant near, dancing with him, laughing with him, god he should have realised he felt something more than harmless attraction. And now it's too late. He's gone and fallen in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he's going to marry him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then Derek will divorce him and get together with his childhood sweetheart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles?" Derek turns around, frowning. "Is everything alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles blinks. "Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh there you are!" Talia calls across the street with Laura and Cora, waving them. "We were just picking up the buffet, we didn't think we would catch you! Just as well, Stiles, there's a little something we'd like to give you." She comes and takes his arm, pulling him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mum, what - " Derek starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, no. This is for Stiles." She waves him away. "Just a little something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Help.' Stiles mouths to Derek as he's pulled away by three women. Derek grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what?" Stiles asks as he's taken into a little back street shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you try on the suit? Did it fit?" Laura asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It was - yes. It fit -freakishly well." He says, frowning. He suddenly realises they knew his exact size and measurements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well try it on again! We need to see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stands in the middle of the room with arms open after he's dressed again. "Tada."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The women all smile with clasped hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right." Talia says, leaning away. "Now for the finishing touch." She ruffles inside her bag and produces a small box._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"These." She takes Stiles' wrist. "Were my grandfathers." She secures a small blue cuff link onto his sleeve. "I've been saving them for this moment. I would have given them to Derek, but the colour doesn't match his suit. Now - perfect. They're perfect for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles looks down and swallows, fiddling with the small adornments. "They're beautiful." He whispers. "Talia - please, I can't take this - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, no, I insist. You must wear them." She enthuses. She straightens out his shoulders, fixing his blazer. "You know I was thinking, maybe we could head down your way for the holidays?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles nods. "Or we could come visit you, whatever works."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiles softly. "I would like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles smiles back, until Laura laughs, interrupting the moment. "C'mon you two! There's still a lot of planning to be done!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles looks down at the floor again, shakes his head and laughs, although his eyes are blurring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Finally, was beginning to think my mum had kidnapped you." Derek begins, untying the rope and starting up the engine. "So what - hey, woah!" He yells as Stiles takes the gear and starts driving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I need to just - think for a minute!" He shouts against the wind. "Just be quiet for a minute!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Be quiet - Stiles, slow down! What's the matter with you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles?" Derek tries. He keeps going. "Stiles?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I just - just forgot okay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I forgot what it was like!" He shouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Forgot?! Forgot what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Forgot what it was like to have a mum!" He cries. "A mother-figure, just around, to make you breakfast and give you their grandfather's things and say, 'hey, maybe we should come down for the holidays' and you can say back, 'we could come to you' and they care about those things and I just - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles!" Derek reaches over and takes control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just don't know what - and God you have all that, you have Paige and I'm just screwing everything up - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're not screwing everything up!" Derek shouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your family loves you!" He shouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They love you and you're still going to put them through this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm not!" Derek gesticulates. "I'm not putting them through - you said everything would be fine - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Everything's not going to be fine, okay!" He cries. "When Talia finds out she's going to be crushed and everybody - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They're approaching a buoy and Derek swerves forcefully out the way, trying to regain control of the boat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Would you just calm down, okay, I don't think - _hijacking _a speed boat was the best way to vent out your frustrations!" He takes a breath to start again, until he realises there's been no reply.__

__________"Oh, now is the time you fall quiet!" He shouts. Pauses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles?" He turns back. "Stiles?!" He cries again, and then sees him, in the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"STILES!" Derek screams, turning around roughly. "Oh God!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A million scenarios flash through his head; Stiles has hit his head, he was winded by the force of the throw, he hurt himself on the boat, injured his leg in some way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he sees him flailing, arms waving in an attempt to swim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles - latch on to the buoy! The buoy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles flaps his way over and grasps into the mental handle as Derek slows near, cutting off the engine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Take my hand!" He reaches down as far as he can go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles shakes his head, shivering, too afraid to look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles!" Derek growls. "For God sake, take my damn hand!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He reaches out but hesitates, until Derek leans right in and grips his arm to haul him up, swinging him around to hold him underneath his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sets them both down, Stiles wet and shivering on his lap, and pulls a towel out from a small compartment on the boat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What the hell were you thinking, you could've gotten yourself killed." He mutters viciously as he wraps him up in the warm woollens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You - t-t-turned the boat and made me fall in, jackass." Stiles stutters, teeth clacking painfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"More like you lost control of the steering wheel and I had to take it." He growls. "Absolute idiot, jumping into the boat and just flying off, anything could've happened, no idea when I looked back and saw you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He starts rubbing up and down Stiles arms and shoulders whilst keeping up the litany of curses and dark mutters. Stiles rests his head on his chest, brings a hand up to lay flat against his pounding heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're s-shaking." Stiles tells him, Derek's heartbeat a steady drum against his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No fucking kidding, probably from the vibrations of your jaw, c'mon, you need to heat up, c'mon." He rubs him harder. "C'mon Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm okay." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not - fucking okay, you're freezing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm okay." He repeats again, closing his eyes, pressing his ear to Derek's throat where he can hear his blood rushing, smell his warm, comforting, familiar scent. "I'm okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They come home in quiet. Stiles waddles in wet with the towel wrapped around his shoulders, Derek tense and close by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As they're making their way up the pier, however, Peter comes out and gestures for them to come around the backdoor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They follow, and he stands with arms crossed for a long moment, looking then up and down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think you both have a lot of explaining to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he pulls the door open, and standing in the back porch is none other than Kate Argent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I told you I'd be checking up." Kate says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Peter, what've you done?" Stiles rounds on him with an accusatory expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I got a phone call from this lovely women saying that if you were lying about this marriage, which she strongly believes you are, she would have to send you to prison."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek and Stiles fall silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have a proposition." She says. "So listen carefully, because it's only going to last for the next twenty seconds. If you don't go through with this, you - " she gestures to Stiles, "can go free, off the hook, and we can arrange something for Derek. He'll have to stop working for the time being, and I can't say when he'll be allowed to work again, but we can figure something out. If you do, however, get married, you'll both be going to prison."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stand silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think you should take it." Peter says. "It's the best you're going to get."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek is silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck this." Stiles says. "You don't know anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know the truth." Kate states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You want the truth? I'll give it to you - five months ago Derek and I began dating, we fell in love, last month he asked me to marry him and I said yes." He says viciously, and walks out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek doesn't follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"C'mon, Derek." He says. Derek come slowly, head low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll see you at the wedding." He spits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"God, cannot believe the nerve of her." He throws down the towel on the bed and starts pacing as Derek sits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She just won't give up." He fumes. "I mean how does she know - what gives her the right, to believe we aren't together?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you sure about this?" Derek suddenly asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles stops. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm just thinking, maybe - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Derek, don't let Kate Argent - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Look, Stiles." Derek holds up a hand. "Not that. I just - I can still hold up my end of the deal, and I'm very appreciative of everything you've done so far - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You would do the same for me." Stiles says simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek looks at him, but doesn't deny it. There's a moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Right!" Laura comes bursting in. "You, young man, are getting married tomorrow and you two need to give the double bed a rest for one night!" She takes his arm and pulls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"C'mon! It's tradition!" She laughs as Stiles doesn't budge, still staring at Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay?" Stiles asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah." Derek scrubs his face and stands. Stiles goes as if to leave, but stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll see you in the morning." He says significantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah." Derek nods smiling, laughing a painful laugh that doesn't reach his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles leaves with a heavy feeling in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn't sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's brushed his teeth twice this morning, because he forgot he already had the first time, and it isn't until halfway through his second time that he realises. He can hardly hold the toothbrush because his hand is shaking so hard. He's so nervous he feels as if he could throw up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Is this what real getting married feels like? Stiles feels as if this is what it would feel like to really get married for real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"God, it's just a business deal, Stiles." He slaps his cheeks around in the mirror. "Just doing him a favour, it's not real, it's not real." He breathes. "Oh God."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The thing about being in love with somebody is that you do actually want their happiness over your own. And Stiles wants to do this for Derek, no matter how much pain and inevitable heartache it will cause him afterwards. He doesn't want the promotion, he wants Derek to be able to work, because he knows it's what he lives for. He wants Derek happy and careless and he never wants to see the line of tension across his shoulders ever again.

But standing up at that alter waiting for him, watching him come down, it's going to be a lot more difficult to tell himself he's only doing this with Derek's best interest at heart, because _God, _does he want it to be real.__

 _ ___________"Stiles?" Laura calls into the bathroom. "You ready?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________"Mmhh!" He gurgles around the mouthwash, spitting and rinsing quickly. He takes a deep breath, looks at himself steadily, silently communicating. "Let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Talia smooths down his shoulders, picking lint of the material as he stands, waiting at the alter. "So handsome."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles pulls down his sleeves, jittery with nerves. "I don't feel it." He laughs. He feels like fried noodles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The music begins. He swallows, turns to look down the walkway slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And there he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek is even more beautiful in the soft glow of the barn light, highlighting his striking features, his strong physique. Stiles feels his tension melt at the sight of him, feels his pulse speed with want. Derek is wearing a carefully blank mask as he makes his way up the aisle to stand facing Stiles, his posture rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles shoots him a nervous little smile, and Derek nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well." The minister says. "We shall begin. We are gathered here today to celebrate the special love that Derek and Stiles share, and to join together their hearts in union, in front of all their friends and family." 

____________Stiles peers down at Derek, but he can't see his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"For it is friends and family that teach us to love, that bring us together and - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sorry, excuse, sorry." Derek holds up a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The minister leans forward. "Do you have a question?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Just." Derek shakes his head, not looking at Stiles. He bites his lip, just shaking his head but not saying anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can it wait?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, I." Derek gives a little cough, and then turns around to face everybody. "Uh. Not a question, uh, more of a confession, really."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek - " Stiles begins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek holds up a hand. "It's alright." He says softly. "It's alright, Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He sets his shoulders and clears his throat. "Hello." He says, and the crowd laugh tentatively. "Thank you all so much for coming. I just have a small confession, that I, uh, I need to make."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He breathes for a moment, sets his shoulders. Nobody moves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You see I. I'm an unmarried beta werewolf over the age of twenty one, and I run my own publishing firm. I was told I would be - um, disqualified from working. And because I didn't want that, I - um." Derek stops. "I forced Stiles here to marry me." He gestures, and gives a self-conscious laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There's are murmured gasps. Talia stares, mouth parted in horror, as Laura turns to Cora frowning. Paige blinks, and Kate Argent grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes, I know." Derek says, smiling nervously. "You see - Stiles, here." He gestures. "Stiles has always had this phenomenal work ethic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else in our company, anyone I had ever met." He huffs. "And I knew if I threatened his career, he - he would do just about anything." He smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And so I - I blackmailed him." Derek's voice wavers. "Into coming here and lying to you." He pauses. "All of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Talia sits back, her expression one of shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Um. And I thought I would be able to do it, I thought it would be easy." He swallows. "But it turns out, it isn't easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He turns to John. "You have a fantastic son. Mum, I'm sorry, this was my fault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek - " Stiles tries again. Derek turns to him and meets his eyes briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stiles, this was a business deal, you held up your end, but - the deal is off." Then he turns away and strides down the isle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Meet me at the dock, you're driving me to the airport." He tells Kate as he's leaving. She grins, stands, and follows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What were you thinking?!" Laura cries. "I mean I knew something was off but - how could you both - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Really, Stiles, I've never known anyone to do such a thing." Talia gasps. "Wait until I get a hold of my son, I'm telling you - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry." Stiles says, dumbstruck. "I need to - I just need to - " he says as he's walking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where are you going?" Laura cries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Just! Just need to!" He says, then runs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek is gone. The suit is thrown discarded across the bed, and as he comes closer, he finds a note. He falls onto the bed heavily, just holding it in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He hears a noise, and looks up to find Paige standing by the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, you're not going to just let him leave, are you?" She asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was mammoth! 
> 
> Chapter 7 will be up shortly ;) I can't leave you all hanging for the letter!


	7. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How quick was that, eh?! I'm like superwomen at the moment writing this!
> 
> Aggh, nearly over! It's went so fast! And again, thank you kind and wonderful people.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I hope you're reading this instead of Laura. If not, go away and give this to Stiles. If yes, then, hello._

_I feel like I need to say a lot of things for you to understand. I'm not going to say I'm in love with you, because nobody wants that over their heads, so I won't._

_But I need to say, no strings attached, that you're an incredible person. You need to know that._

_I should have seen that there was that ability in me to develop somewhat of a weakness for you, considering how you annoyed me for three years straight._

_Nevertheless, I need to say another thing. I'm sorry. I am sorry, Stiles. You didn't deserve what I put you through for my own selfish means, and you didn't deserve how I treated you for those three years._

_I would like to say that the reason was for my innate personality of complete disregard of other people's feelings and the fact that I am yes -  
a volatile beta werewolf without an anchor. _

_The real reason, I sadly believe, is you, and how angry I got at how easily you can make me angry. And that was unfair. I was a bad boss, and let my feelings cloud my judgement._

_These last few days have really opened my eyes to how awfully I've treated you, and how kind and generous and funny you really are. This whole weekend, really, has been an eye-opener for me, in many ways. Not any that you need to know about, it's not important. I mean it is for me. I just mean that it doesn't affect you. I should have typed this._

_I need to say something else. I should have numbered this as well. It doesn't matter._

_I held you back as an assistant. I saw your potential on the first day, how hard working, loyal and self sacrificing you can be, and I kept you._

_\- Although I didn't realise what a pain in the ass you can be when you open your mouth. -_

_You asked me to take a look at your drafts, and I never did. I know you might have thought of this as disinterest; the real reason was because I did my research on you, I've read your articles, I've seen your writing style, and I knew as soon as anyone read your drafts you would be gone, and I would lose a perfectly good assistant. I understand if you never want to speak to me._

_But I finally did read them. Your work is beautiful, Stiles. Who ever knew  
sci-fi could be touching? _

_So I got you an interview at Whittemore Publishing House, as an editor in chief. They love your work. I think you'll be more suited there. I know they're our rival, but it might just make me feel better about them, knowing you're there._

_I hope you become the author I know you can be,_

_Derek. ___


	8. The End

Walking into Hale Publications is a surreal and yet familiar experience. He passes the reception in a blur.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott shouts at the main desk. "How was your weekend?" He asks excitedly.

"Awful." He replies, and storms past Scott's dumbfounded expression.

He makes his brisk way to the top floor; Derek's office.

Stiles walks along the aisle quickly, nodding and gesturing to everybody who greets him.

Then he sees that achingly familiar mop of black hair bent over their desk, packing up their things, and he stutters in his steps, heart beat racketing.

Suddenly Derek looks up, and looks straight at Stiles. His expression registers shock, pain and a flutter of something else all at once, before he pulls his expression under a careful mask.

Stiles barges through the glass doors and closes them firmly, holding up the paper in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" He says.

Derek starts looking constipated. "A letter."

"Okay, let me be clear: what the hell are the _words_ inside the letter?"

Derek grinds his jaw, "Stiles - "

"THREE YEARS." He shouts. "Three years of complaining, clicking fingers, grumbling, frowning, growling, and now THIS?"

Derek opens his mouth.

"THIS? Are you kidding me, Derek? How could you _think_ I would be okay -"

Derek plucks his letter out of Stiles' hands and rips it apart.

Stiles makes a noise of disbelief.

"See." Derek says smoothly. "All gone."

"You Idiot!"

"You were angry about the letter, and now it's gone."

"I'm not angry about the goddamn letter! I'm angry about YOU!"

Derek goes back gathering the things all around his office. "Look, I know you're annoyed - "

"ANNOYED? I'm _INCANDESCENT!"_

"I apologised - "

"Yeah, and then ripped up the apology!"

"Okay. I'm sorry I held you back in your career - "

Stiles stops. His voice becomes deadly calm. "Is that what you think this is about?" He asks levelly.

 

Derek frowns at him, confused, "There's nothing else you could possibly be this angry about."

"Nothing else?" He asks quietly, the quiet before a storm. "Nothing. Else?"

Derek stares.

"It was always in you to develop a weakness for me? I'm an incredible person? My work is. Beautiful?"

Derek blinks, expression stoic. He looks behind him. Stiles copies. The whole building is basically pressed against the glass.

He turns back. Derek is still resolutely looking behind him.

They stare for a moment, until Derek shrugs and says, "If that was all, because I have some quitting to do, so - "

"No, Derek, no. You can't just, just write that, and then, expect - "

"I don't expect anything from you Stiles, not anymore - "

"Why couldn't you have tried dating? Just attempted it?" He changes tactics, because they're getting nowhere, and he needs some kind of reaction. 

"Because. Stiles." He clenches his hands. "I've. Alone." He states. "I've been alone, for my whole life."

Derek looks at him with effort. "And I'm happy. I'm comfortable like that. I'm used to it." He shrugs jerkily. 

"The plan failed, it happens, and now life will resume as it was." He sets a plant pot into his cardboard box.

"You're an absolute jackass, do you know that?" Stiles says quietly.

Derek stops in packing and flickers his eyes to him.

"Three years, you have treated me like a piece of gum at the bottom of your shoes, and now - "

"It's not like you were any different, Stiles!" Derek suddenly and abruptly bursts out with, eyes flashing. "I knew how you felt, I could hear you telling people what an asshole I was!"

"Only because you acted like that asshole I was talking about!"

"What did you expect me to do, kiss the ground you walked upon?"

"Don't be so ridiculous." He hisses, a full-bodied flush sweeping him and igniting his fury. "I expected you to treat me like a human being."

Derek rolls his eyes, his expression falling back into his usual aloof, although his hands are white-knuckled, the breath of his shoulders snapped tight.

"Because I've always treated you like less? Oh, okay, I remember now, all those times I abused you, mocked you, belittled you. Assaulted you. There are worse bosses in the world, Stiles." He growls, turns back and throws in an ornament.

Stiles steps close to his desk, and Derek's expression doesn't falter for a moment, although his muscles are bunched underneath his black shirt.

"Did you ever stop to wonder, why I get so angry when you're a jerk? Why I get so affected when you completely ignore me?" 

Stiles steps closer. Derek is perfectly calm, arranging items on his desk. His nostrils flare, a familiar gesture.

"Because everything you do affects me. The opposite of love isn't hate, Derek, despite what you might believe. The opposite of love is indifference. I'm not indifferent to you. But you are indifferent to me."

Derek stares down, breathing hard. He shakes his head. "You think." He shakes his head again.

"What?" Stiles whispers, still coming closer, palms wet with sweat, heart thrumming in his chest.

"You think I'm." He glances up, chest rising and falling quickly, and his eyes are impossibly green, vivid, staring at Stiles.

"You're what?" Stiles murmurs.

Derek kisses him. He throws himself forward and kisses him, pushing close before abruptly pulling himself away. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know -"

Stiles crashes their mouths together. 

He drags Derek in by his shirt front and pushes himself as close as physically possible, slotting his lips over Derek's and kissing him with a slow, building force he didn't know he was capable of. And Derek pushes back, equally as hard and as desperate, gripping his arms and pulling him in.

It's sloppy and careless and something seems to just spark and just sigh inside of him. Derek let's go of Stiles' forearms to wrap him all up in his own, squeezing him as close as he can possibly be. Stiles gasps and laughs a little into Derek's mouth, moving his hands to curl along his jaw to slow the kiss and push his fingers into his hair. 

Derek pulls back again, flushed, mouth wet and swollen, and they freeze when they register and odd sound.

Silence. The whole floor is empty. Derek makes this anticipatory growling noise in the back of his throat and rushes him, kissing him all over.

"Jesus Stiles I've wanted you forever my god I just want to bite your clothes -" 

Derek breathes heavily into his skin, then starts to bend down, mouthing at his suit and leaving wet patches until he's on his knees and pressing into his crotch.

"Fuck you smell amazing you can't even know like fresh and hot -"

"Woah woah woah!" Stiles holds Derek's face away from his body. Derek looks up, flushed and panting. 

"Too fast?" He asks innocently.

"No. I just don't want to do this in your office in front of security cameras."

Derek sighs mournfully into his trousers. "So you can teleport, or?"

Stiles laughs freely.

*

They fall into bed with an urgency that's almost animalistic, ripping at clothes, at skin and muscle, teeth and mouths.

Derek noses at his chest, untucking his shirt and bunching it up to smell skin. Stiles jumps and arches his back when Derek's hot mouth starts licking him.

"Clothes, get clothes - " Stiles is interrupted by the sound of fabric searing, his shirt falling away from him.

"Je- _Sus!"_ He shouts.

"Buy you a new." Derek tries, but gets too distracted by his torso. He hefts Stiles' body up easily, biting at his stomach.

"Deh, deh." Stiles pants. He pushes Derek away, and Derek backs off instantly.

"What, what?" Derek’s voice is frantic, worried.

Stiles answers by yanking Derek's shirt. A few buttons pop and he pulls at the others. It comes apart and he starts unzipping his pants.

Derek makes a high, surprised noise and bucks his hips involuntarily. He keeps rocking them even as Stiles is trying to shuck off his trousers.

"Sorry, can't stop, can't stop."

Stiles pauses and grabs both of Derek's writhing thighs. He squeezes them so hard the tan skin goes white.

They wait for a moment. Derek is still rolling his hips a little, the powerful muscles constricting to try and stop the movement.

Stiles slowly takes the trousers off Derek's ankles and throws them away. He goes to the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers and Derek starts getting excited again. He's valiantly trying to wag his tail but because he doesn't have one he has to settle for his bum instead.

"Someone's happy to see me. Down boy!" He giggles, tingling all over and laughing helplessly.

Derek growls lowly and presses his knee into Stiles' groin. Stiles splutters and bucks wildly, pleasure curling his toes as Derek grins and grinds down onto him.

"D - " he coughs again, "Derek this is going to be over so soon if you keep doing that."

Derek stops mercifully, still smirking. He pushes at Stiles' trousers until they're off and curls one finger underneath his boxers.

Stiles had made a special effort with his best black briefs this morning. It's not like he expected anything, okay! He just. Wanted to look nice. Underneath.

Derek peels them off slowly. Stiles watches his face for every expression, splayed on his back, chest heaving, exposed.

Derek looks as if he's savouring every moment of unveiling Stiles into nakedness.

His dick is curled flatly on his stomach, and even as Derek is taking off his boxers, it's doesn't move. Stiles blushes so hard he gets head rush.

Derek's eyes darken. "God, if you could see." He whispers. He runs his hands down Stiles abdomen, fluttering over his groin, his chest, smoothing down his ribs. Stiles is shaking, legs splayed and bare.

Derek bends down over him slowly, his nose working as if he's taking in great exhales. Stiles pushes his hands through Derek's hair, stroking the sweaty scalp, trying to calm his beating heart. He breathes warmly on his mouth, committing this to memory; Derek, eyes open, limbs heavy and draped all over him, mouth close.

He kisses him then, a hesitant, quick press of lips, noses bumping, but Derek tilts his head and slots them together easily, tilting his head up, biting into his mouth eagerly.

The kiss grows heated and increasingly urgent, and Stiles pushes himself upwards, their skin pressing. Derek gasps and grinds down onto him, their legs tangle, chests rising and falling quickly.

"Way, way." Stiles pulls away gasping.

Derek sighs noisily and stops.

"What's. What are we doing?" He asks.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "I had hoped you might be aware."

Stiles pinches his side. He jumps and shivers away, smiling.

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"Derek." He warns.

"I don't!" He laughs.

"Am I putting my thing up your thing or are you putting your thing up my thing?"

"Okay, lost the conversa- _ation!"_ He giggles as Stiles digs his fingers into his ribs and wriggles them.

"Am I doing the deed or are you doing the - "

"I know, I know what." He murmurs. "You're saying, I knew."

Stiles gapes. "Then why didn't you -!"

"I love watching you squirm." He grins and tickles Stiles, which indeed makes him squirm.

"I love it when you go," Derek imitates him gaping, face slack and eyes thunderous, 'you, wha, why,' he whips his head around confusedly, then settles back and laughs.

Stiles gapes, "I do no - "

Derek laughs loudly, and points at finger at his face. "You're doing it! There it is!"

Stiles bats away his finger. "You are walking a fine line, mister."

Derek snickers into his collar. "I love it, though. I love how easily you get indignant. You're so incredulous."

Stiles grumbles. "Things I'll, make you." He mutters nonsensically.

Derek is still laughing. "And I love when you're so angry you're incoherent."

He kisses his neck tenderly. "Love this neck. Your little pulse point that jumps when I touch you."

Stiles flushes. "Ah you, haha, noticed that, ha."

Derek kisses along his check. "Moles. Stand out whenever you blush."

He moves down Stiles’ chest. "Your nipples. Making me crazy."

Stiles bucks wildly as he sucks one into his mouth and presses down with his teeth. His pulse skips, skin thrumming with energy.

"Love your stomach. Soft, soft, soft." He snaps his teeth over his abdomen, kissing his bellybutton.

"Can't all. Rock hard abs." He pants.

"Mmm. Smell. God, it's soooooooo." He skims the tip of his nose down his thigh and back upwards. "Soooo." He murmurs, inhaling deeply.

Stiles pushes Derek over on his side and onto his back, climbing on top of him clumsily and sitting on his legs. He splays his hands over Derek chest, strokes his downy hair, the tensed muscles of his stomach.

He kisses his skin; his ribs and his collarbone, his throat, his abdomen. Derek's hands come down to grip him tight, gasping, and he catches one and holds it to his face.

"Love these fucking hands." He groans. "Tortured me for years."

"This?" He holds his palm up to face searchingly.

"Imagining them touching me, holding me, big, strong, beautiful hands." He says reverently, sucking his fingertip into his mouth.

Derek moans, hand going limp and noticeably throbbing below.

Stiles swirls his tongue around the whole finger and brings away with a pop.

"Love your sexy as hell voice." He whispers. "Brought myself off imagining you scolding me."

"Stiles!" Derek shouts, hips snapping upwards.

"The way you walk so confident, eating up the ground with your long legs, your beautiful body fucking flowing."

Derek pants at the attention of his hands and the voice in his ear.

Stiles aggressively kisses his mouth, attacks him with teeth and tongue and wanting, desperately panting, "and your heart, your good heart, your love of your family, and your hidden kindness, your dry humour, and your ears, my god those ears."

Derek laughs delightedly at all these confessions spilling from him. "My ears?"

"They're so goddamn adorable I felt like crying."

Derek laughs harder, bewildered.

"And this tooth."

Derek stops with Stiles' finger in his mouth. "At ooth?"

"This one. This little crooked one what stands out when you smile."

Derek licks his finger. He jumps and laughs, and suddenly Derek licks a stripe down his cheek. Stiles curls in on himself even as Derek slurps at his neck, pushing him over and licking him with the flat of his tongue like a dog. Stiles is in hysterics, wriggling and writhing away from the warm wetness, when suddenly he feels weightless and they tumble right out of the bed.

Stiles lands with a thud on his back and gasps.

"Are you alright? Are you?" Derek checks him for injury gently.

"Fine." He gasps. "Never done that before." He laughs again. Derek chuckles, gets his arms underneath his back and lifts him up. Stiles gasps in surprise at the feeling, tightening his legs around his waist, and they topple onto the mattress kissing.

Suddenly they’re moving, desperate, frantic, rutting against one another. Pleasure curls his toes as his muscles spasm in ecstasy, an electric sensation that spreads over his whole body as he grasps Derek's shoulders and rocks up, gasping.

Derek moves lower, his mouth running down the lines of his body until he's grasping both of Stiles' hips and scraping teeth down his pelvis, his pubic bone.

"Ah!" Stiles gasps in shock at the sensation and bucks upwards. "Derek!"

Derek brushes his lips across his shaft before taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the wet, leaking head as he grips his base. Stiles cries and bunches up the sheets in his hands, pleasure ricocheting throughout his body.

Derek's mouth is plush, hot as he licks a long stripe up his erection, one hand coming down to cup himself and rub into his hand as he works Stiles.

"Ah - ah!" Stiles pants, hand coming down into Derek's hair, running long fingers though the strands and tugging slightly in a warning.

Derek moans appreciatively, arching his head into the touch. Stiles cries out at the vibrations in Derek's throat, his hand spasming roughly in his hair, gripping tight and pulling, and Derek growls, hips snapping quicker into his palm.

"Derek, I can't - " he manages before he falls apart underneath him, head thrown back in silent ecstasy, eyes rolling backwards in his head.

Derek swallows him down, hand worming into his boxers desperately and wrapping around himself, he strokes quick and dirty before Stiles realises, grasps his hand and pulls it out.

Derek make a whine high in his throat, so hard it's verging on the side of painful, until Stiles cups him with a warm hand underneath his balls, massaging whilst wrapping his long, dexterous fingers around him, swiping a thumb across the tip.

Derek heaves a dry sob into Stiles' neck as Stiles strokes quicker, firmer, twisting his wrist just to the side, working him expertly. It only takes a moment of breathless panting, mouths and skin and Stiles' perfect hands before Derek is coming across his chest, his throat, collapsing onto Stiles twitching and overwrought.

They gasp for a while, catching their breath. After a few moments Derek begins mouthing at Stiles collarbone lazily, nipping at the skin and flicking his tongue across.

Stiles shivers. "Not yet, you big lug." He pushes him off grinning. "I can't go again that fast."

"Mmm." Derek rumbles. He opens his eyes, and Stiles startles to find they've bled crystalline blue around the edges.

"Derek?" He asks, frowning.

"Mmm-hm?" Derek's voice is a low reverberation inside in chest, inquisitive, head tilting, and Stiles grins wider at his expression, lax in bliss and utterly out of it.

"You in there?" He chuckles, rapping knuckles on his head.

"Will be in a minute." Derek says. Stiles laughs.

"So how does the whole thing work?" He asks suddenly.

"What?"

"The werewolves - anchors thing?"

"Oh." Derek blinks, gathering himself. "Um. Well, basically all werewolves. Have powers."

"Yes?" Stiles says obviously.

"And sometimes." Derek heaves a sigh as if working himself up do something painful. "They can get a bit out of control. Our emotions can sometimes affect our - nature. Anchors are people - sometimes other werewolves, sometimes not - that help us control our - emotions, our senses, our nature. Not so much a 'mate' as just a - balance." He explains, searching for the words. "As we get older, we can become - more unbalanced, without one."

"Ah." Stiles says, and plays with the hem of the sheet. "So - do you have an anchor?"

"Stiles." Derek grins, shark-like. "Why do you think I've kept you around all these years?"

Stiles gapes. "Wh - I'm - what?"

"Werewolves can feel if they would compatible with someone - it's all about our senses. We have a better awareness of - pheromones, you could say. But we can never fully be sure until we've been - intimate, with that person.”

Derek runs a hand up Stiles' side, slow, stroking his ribs.

"O-oh?" Stiles stutters, his brain flatlining with Derek's touch.

"Mm. We're very sensual creatures." He says as he strokes a finger down the bridge of Stiles' nose, around the shell of his ear. "We rely mostly on physical contact and smell as a means of communication. As a source of information."

Stiles stares as Derek caresses the curve of his jaw, down his throat. He lays his hand flat against Stiles' pulse.

"Regular physical touch as well." He informs. "And regular scenting." He leans in and huffs into the side of Stiles' neck. 

"So, what." He starts. "When you said - that I?”

"I knew from the first moment I met you." Derek replies. "That you could be a possible anchor. I didn't want to hire you, but I knew I would be losing the chance of a fantastic assistant. From day one I could see you were reliable, loyal and efficient."

"Do go on, I'm swooning." Stiles says, rolling his eyes. 

"I could also see you were painfully attractive and a snarky little shit."

"Oh?" Stiles says, lightening up. " _Painfully_ attractive?" He asks.

"I have eyes." Derek says dryly, but runs a hand down his leg and back up, toying with his coarse pubic hair.

"Very, very dirty thoughts about this." He says wickedly. 

"Yeah?" Stiles pants, his heartbeat starting to quicken.

"It's kept me very balanced." He grins. 

"Has it?" Stiles pushes himself closer. "How so?"

"By the power of imagination." He says wittily. 

Stiles smirks, rolling onto his side so he's all the way pressed up to him.

"I can second that."

Derek's pupils dilate. "Really?""

"I've been very imaginative." He waggles his eyebrows. 

"Well." Derek suddenly lifts him up by his thighs, throwing him back upwards onto the mattress. "We don't have imagine anymore."

Stiles laughs as he comes down.

 

* 

Waking up in the morning in Derek Hale's apartment is again, a slightly surreal experience. He blinks his eyes open, frowning and glancing around, until he catches sight of a sticky note on the bedside table.

_Making breakfast :) I'll be downstairs!_

He turns away and shoves his face into the pillow, grinning so wide it hurts. He brings an arm up and thumps against the bed in victory.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" He hisses, turning around and throwing the pillow up in the air before pulling it close and breathing it in, grinning with the mingled scent of Derek and him. 

"Uh, Stiles?"

Stiles freezes, taking the pillow away slowly.

Derek stands leaning against the doorway, drawstring pants hanging loose on his hips, bare chested and grinning down at Stiles with crinkles around the corners of his eyes.

"Hi." Stiles says meekly.

"Hi." Derek replies. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks.

He feels his face burn. "Maybe."

"Well." Derek drawls, setting a knee down on the bed and coming closer.

"Do you want to enjoy some of the pancakes I made, and then we can both come back and enjoy ourselves in bed?"

He starts to grin. "Maybe."

"Just maybe?" Derek pretends to be put off. "That doesn't sound too enthusiastic."

"Depends on the pancakes." He says.

"Oh, they're good pancakes." Derek assures deeply, and Stiles feels a wandering hand under the duvet curl around his ankle and pull him towards the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" He grins, breathlessly giddy. 

Derek nods before kissing him.

_EPILOGUE_

_8 months later_

"Just a minute!" He shouts into the living room laughing when he gets a moment to himself, escaping to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and lean against the counter.

They're visiting for the holidays this year; he and Derek travelling to his family's house along with his dad, Scott, and Allison, and then Mrs McCall flying over to meet them. Erica and Boyd had emailed saying they had no plans and that they might invite some of their own friends, and Lydia got in contact saying she would join them with her boyfriend Jackson. 

Now, Laura and Cora are sat exchanging embarrassing childhood stories along with Erica, Boyd and their friends, Danny and Isaac from the coffee shop (Derek will not admit to growling), Lydia and Jackson are arguing with Peter on some social matter, and Mrs McCall and Talia are sharing recipes while Scott and Allison have their usual chat with his dad. 

Derek's gone to the bathroom, and he needs to take a minute to breathe.

He had slowly started trying to include Derek into their little social circle in the office when they began dating, and things had been awkward at first - it was hard for the others to see their stiff, uptight boss as something more, to relax and joke around him.

However, before long, Derek was able to keep up easily with the conversation, throwing in a random dry comment or witty remark to a statement, and anytime he did so, everybody would laugh, and Stiles would subtly brush his hand along his thigh.

Surprisingly, nobody was surprised to find out they were dating. It was rather underwhelming when they had stood in front of the group, Derek had taken his hand, and they had opened their mouths, only to be greeted with people pulling out wallets and trading notes. 

Stiles is still a little fuzzy on the details, but basically - yeah, nobody was surprised.

And now they're the given thing. Stiles&Derek. He finds he likes it. 

Of course Derek still has issues with the DSF unit that he won't discuss with him yet, despite his attempts, and they still argue - years of miscommunication and clashing set into their familiar routine, but Stiles finds that kissing Derek is as effective in shutting him up as yelling, and really, one is clearly more concise and successful than the others.

They're working. He never thought they might, but God, they just work. It's as if he's been with Derek all his life, they click in such a way that feels natural.

Spending nights over at Derek's to wake up to him nosing along his waist, cooking meals together and laughing into one another's mouths, pushing Derek up against the wet shower tiles in the morning, falling into each other's beds, dressing up for fancy restaurants and getting to see Derek squirm, hair flat and combed, face shaven, flowers in hand, is a kind of perfection he never thought he would ever achieve.

Derek forced him to take the interview for the job, and he got in. He's still reeling, everyday, as he walks to his own office, sets his own lunch down and gets to work on his own desk. His book is being published this year. His boyfriend is Derek Hale - the wittiest, most intelligent, most attractive man he has ever met. 

"What are you doing in here?" A voice curls around his ear as warm arms wrap around his waist. 

"Nothin'" Stiles murmurs lazily, bringing his hands up to smooth down the arms holding him. "Just thinkin'." _That I'm the luckiest guy in the world._

"Mm-mm." Derek intones and presses his face into his neck. Stiles can feel the heat of him along his back. He basks in the second of aloneness they're getting, a split second of peace for them to be together until they have to join the rest. 

"How much do you love me?" Derek asks casually, as he sometimes does.

"Much much." Stiles says swaying, and feels the smile curving Derek's mouth. "Much much munch munch munch." He snaps his jaws against the side of Derek's head, and Derek chuckles. 

Stiles suddenly sparks up with an idea. 

"So much, in fact, that I can hear distant wedding bells in the fu -"

"Stiles." Derek growls warningly.

"Oh, c'mon, Derek, the DSF have been on your back for the last few days, don't think I don't see the phone calls, I mean I seriously thought you were getting some action on the side or something-"

"Wh -"

"And we both know this is a forever kind of thing, Derek, it's going to happen eventually, we've known each other for nearly four years now and-"

"Stiles." Derek stops them moving and stands still and tense against him. "Are you trying to propose to me?"

Stiles swallows, throat suddenly thick with nerves even though they've been dancing around the idea for months, even though there's a certainty in his chest that sits settled and right inside him. 

"Maybe." He says slowly, and turns around to press his forehead to Derek.

"Look." He says, taking a breath. "I'm not doing this because I feel I have to. I know the consequences of doing something for the wrong reasons."

Derek starts to smile. "I don't know, I've found that there are good consequences to doing something for the wrong reasons." He says as he slides his hands around Stiles' back.

Stiles' heart rackets up a notch in speed at Derek's acceptance. 

"I'm just saying." He starts. "I've known since we began dating that this was it. You're it. And - I think you feel the same." He dares, his heart doing a double flip at the idea that he might be jumping the gun. 

"What's the point of waiting?" He asks nervously. 

Derek simply raises his eyebrows, leaning in so that his mouth is just brushing Stiles'. 

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?" He murmurs.

Stiles' eyes widen, face breaking into a beam. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He tells him confidently.

Derek's wide, wide grin becomes impossibly wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so genuinely thought this would be about 10K - I mean who the hell writes 30k of crack? Nobody, is who, goddammit.
> 
> I always write too much, and add in so many _feels _and ugh, I fail in life.__
> 
> This ran away with my hands. I'm incapable of writing short fics.
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS THANK YOU AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and feedback always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33


End file.
